Far Away
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Sesshoumaru never had any friends, until he met Kagome in the park one day. Years later, she is forced to move away after the death of her father. What will have changed when they meet up again in high school? Who is attacking demons? Inuyasha/Sailor moon
1. Chapter 1

Far Away

By Realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own the song used later in the chapter

Chapter 1: Friend

During the 21st century, it was discovered that demons walked among humans. Many thought that they were nuisances, others thought them friend. This is the story of a young human girl and demon prince.

A little girl with shoulder length wavy ebony hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a light blue floral summer dress, of about 6 years of age, ran through the grass of the local park with a huge grin and a sparkle in her eye, making them look like sapphires. While chasing a butterfly, she came upon a young boy with silver hair and golden eyes and a purple crescent moon on his forehead, sitting alone, glaring in her direction. After staring at her for a few moments, he started to walk away, until she cried, "Wait! What's your name? Mine's Kagome!"

Turning around and looking at her weird, the boy said, "Sesshoumaru," making her smile. No one ever talked to him before, so this was new for him.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, why aren't you playing with your friends? Won't they play with you?" she asked.

"I don't have any friends," he replied, making Kagome's eyes go wide.

"You don't?" she realized, and made a sad look when he nodded.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked.

"Because it's sad that you don't have any friends, Sesshoumaru-kun," she answered, and then said, "I know! I'll be your friend!"

"Huh?" he replied, raising his eyebrow.

"From now on, Sesshoumaru-kun, I will be your friend!" she continued with a smile on her face, making his eyes soften slightly, as a woman's voice called out, "Kagome-chan! Where are you, Kagome-chan? It's time to go home!"

"Coming, Kaa-chan!" Kagome yelled in reply, "It was nice meeting you, Sesshoumaru-kun!" before running towards a petite woman with brown hair. As she left, Sesshoumaru watched her and thought, "What a strange girl. I wonder if I'll get to see her again."

The next day was the first day of school. Every child in the class room was running around playing, except for Sesshoumaru Taisho. He sat by the window, wearing a button down white shirt with a blue tie and a pair of blue pants, looking bored, while the other students looked at him in fear. He knew why they feared him, it was because he was a dog demon, as well as the heir to the Western Lands, and son of the great Inu no Taisho. He was about to nod off when he heard one of the girls squeal, "Kagome-chan!"

Hearing this, he quickly opened his eyes and looked in the direction the voice came from and saw the little girl he met in the park the day before walk into the classroom. He just stared as another girl with brown hair that was tied into a pony tail ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Sango-chan! It looks like we're in the same class!" Kagome said, excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm so happy there's someone I know in my class!" Sango said, while giggling. Sesshoumaru looked away, while thinking, "She's probably just going to ignore me like the others." Then he heard someone walk up to him and turned and saw Kagome smiling at him as she said, "Hello, Sesshoumaru-kun! It's so nice to see you again!" to which he nodded with a slight smirk, as Sango got Kagome's attention back by pulling on the sleeve of Kagome's school uniform, which was a white sailor top with a small blue skirt, and pulled her towards a table in the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in and everyone settled down in their seats, with no one sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-chan, you've met Taisho-sama before?" Sango whispered to Kagome as the teacher took attendance.

"Yes, at the park yesterday," Kagome whispered back.

"Really?" Sango replied, still whispering.

"Yes, and he's my friend," Kagome answered, also still whispering.

"Really? Not many people are brave enough to even talk to him, with him being a demon and everything," Sango whispered back.

"What does Sesshoumaru-kun being a demon got to do with anything?" Kagome whispered in reply, "Just because he's a demon doesn't make any difference to me. He's still my friend," making Sango smile, earning herself a smile in return as the teacher passed out pieces of paper and crayons, asking them to draw a picture of their favorite animal.

Unknown to the two girls, Sesshoumaru had heard the whole conversation. The feelings that rose in him when heard what Kagome said were as new to him as they were strange. He had never had a friend before and most people shy away from him because he was a demon and were afraid of him, however, that didn't seem to make any difference to Kagome, and she had never shown any fear in his presence. Looking at the back of Kagome's head, he allowed himself a small smile, before letting his face go back to his customary scowl. Once snack time came, Sesshoumaru surprised everyone by getting up and sitting down by Kagome, who looked at him and smiled, earning herself a small smile in return.

As time went by, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Sango became close friends. Kagome even became friends with Sesshoumaru's younger half demon half brother, Inuyasha, much to Sesshoumaru's dismay, and his friend, Miroku, who had a problem with keeping his hands to himself. Even though, Kagome was the most popular girl in school, her friendship with Sesshoumaru and the others never wavered. However, over the years, Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagome grew from friendship to romantic. During their first year of middle school, he had a hard time trying not to throttle all the males that tried to get Kagome's attention, especially Kouga, a wolf demon, and Hojo, a human. Every day they approached her, trying to get her to go on a date with them, Kouga going as far as calling her his, which made Sesshoumaru mad, however, he was comforted by the fact that he knew that Kagome didn't have any feelings for either one of them, in fact, they annoyed her more than anything.

One day, when Sesshoumaru was sitting in their classroom in his seat by the window, waiting for his friends and half brother, he happened to look out the window and saw Kagome running into the building, looking distraught. A little while later, when everyone was sitting in their seats, and the teacher had started class, Kagome was, however, no where to be found. Turning to Sango, who usually sat behind Kagome, who sat next to him, he said, "Hey, Sango, have you seen Kagome?"

"Yeah, I saw her in the restroom earlier, crying," she replied, solemnly.

Eyes widening, he asked, "Why was she crying?"

"Her father was in a car accident last night on his way home from work, unfortunately, help didn't get there in time and he passed away before the ambulance got there. They got the call this morning from the police," Sango said, sadly. Sesshoumaru's eyes dimmed. He knew how close Kagome was to her father, she was Daddy's little girl, he was her other best friend. He hadn't missed a single event in her life, even after Souta, Kagome's little brother, had been born six years ago, he made sure never to show favoritism and always made sure to make time for both Kagome and Souta, so that Kagome didn't feel neglected.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when he caught Kagome's scent of lilac and chamomile that always calmed his senses, as she walked into the room, her bangs hiding her eyes. Everyone watched as she took her seat by Sesshoumaru, who kept a close eye on her, and laid her head down. Her hair had grown to just above her butt, straightening the waves that were once in her hair, she still looked like a child, but her form was beginning to fill out. Her eyes were still the same dark blue that they had been when she was a child and still sparkled like sapphires, however, now they had a haunted look to them.

It pained Sesshoumaru to see her like that. He liked it better when she was her happy, go-lucky, sparkly self, but he could understand what she was going through. His mother had passed away not too long after he was born, and though he didn't remember her too well, he still missed her. His step-mother, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, hadn't tried to take her place, but was always there for him if he needed her. Whenever he thought about his mother, he imagined that she was a lot like Izayoi, maybe not in looks, but in personality. She was a lot like Kagome, kind hearted, loving, motherly, and fiercely protected what she saw as hers.

He turned back to the teacher, who was giving Kagome a sympathetic look, as she began teaching. Throughout class, Sesshoumaru kept a close eye on Kagome. She didn't start crying again, but she didn't smile either. Sango repeated rubbed her back, and told her that it would be ok. Inuyasha and Miroku, who had the same class as them, would often pat her on the back in a sympathetic gesture.

During the walk to the cafeteria, Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand and continuously rubbed his thumb over her palm comfortingly. He wasn't used to showing his emotions too much and didn't know how to comfort her as much as he would have liked. Kagome knew this and understood. Throughout lunch Kagome didn't say anything and didn't eat, no matter how much everyone coaxed her. Not even Sesshoumaru could bring her out of her stupor. When Kouga approached to talk to her, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled at him to back off. Kagome laid her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he rubbed her back and said, "Come on, Kagome, you need to eat." She just shook her head no and surprised them all by saying, "I'm not hungry," in a dry voice.

"Poor Kagome," Sesshoumaru thought as he laid his head on top of hers and gently nuzzled the top of her head. Everyone just looked at her with sad eyes, not knowing what to do to make her feel better.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Kagome said, making everyone jump.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"After we heard about Otou-chan's accident, Kaa-chan called my grandpa to tell him and he said that we could move in with him at the shrine," she answered, sadly, "I'm moving."

"What?! Why?" Inuyasha cried.

"Because Jii-chan is living alone and his health hasn't been the best in the last few years," Kagome answered, "His doctor doesn't want him living alone anymore, so he asked Mom to come live with him."

"Why can't he come live with you?" Miroku asked.

"He refuses to give up the shrine," Kagome replied, "It's been in the Higurashi Family for hundreds of years."

"When are you moving?" Sango inquired.

"Believe it or not, today," Kagome said, and started to cry into Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he hugged her, with his bangs covering his eyes. His beast rattling at its chains in his mind, wanting to spill blood because it's intended was leaving him. Everyone at the table fell silent as she cried. No one said anything as the bells rang for them to get back to class. The mood was melancholy as the day wore on, so by the time the final bell rang, they were all ready to start crying, all except Sesshoumaru who never showed his emotions in public. As the group crossed the front gate of the school, they saw Kagome's mom and little brother standing by her mom's car, waiting for her. There were moving vans behind the car.

"I guess this is the last time I'll see you guys," Kagome said, with a flat voice, giving them all hugs while trying to not start crying again. Sesshoumaru, though he looked calm, was fuming. He didn't want to lose his best friend, who he knew that he felt more than friendship for, but there was nothing he could do about.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-kun," Kagome whispered into his ear as she gave him a hug, making his eyes go wide. She had stopped called him "Sesshoumaru-kun" when they were in the fourth grade, and then she started calling him just by his name. Then she started singing a song,

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads where you wanna go_

_And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed _

_I hope you keep walkin' till ya find the window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

_But more than anything, more than anything_

Sesshoumaru recognized the song as one the ones that she wrote. Kagome had a very lovely voice; he had always thought that she had the voice of an angel. She was a very talented music artist who wrote her own songs.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dream stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there gettin' where you're going to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you _

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

Her friends allowed her voice to wash over them. Her voice always brought out a sense of calm that could bring anyone down from anger, or cheer someone up.

_I hope you never look back but you never forget_

_All the ones who love you and the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive and never regret_

_And you help somebody every chance you get_

_Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake_

_And always give more than you take_

_But more than anything,_

_Yeah, more than anything_

Sango started crying, Inuyasha looked grave, and Miroku looked like he was trying not to cry as he laid Sango's head on his shoulder to comfort her.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dream stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there gettin' where you're going to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you _

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

Sesshoumaru's face didn't portray what he was feeling but his eyes did. He looked as if he was about to cry, or have a serious breakdown.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dream stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there gettin' where you're going to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you _

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

A few of their fellow students stopped to listen. They didn't know what was going, but they were getting a good idea.

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

Sesshoumaru gripped on to Kagome tighter and said, "Goodbye, Kagome. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sesshoumaru-kun," she whispered back and pressed something into his hand and let go of him, turned to the rest and said "I'll miss you, guys too," as she walked to the car and got in. As the car started driving away, Kagome looked back and waved. Everyone stood and watched her drive away until her car couldn't be seen anymore. Everyone but Sesshoumaru started walking away, as he looked at the tiny package that Kagome had pressed into his hand before she left. Ripping apart the wrappings, it revealed a medium sized gold heart locket on a thin gold chain. When he opened it, it had two compartments that could hold four pictures. There was one of Kagome and Souta, who had looked up to Sesshoumaru as an older brother, one of Sango and Miroku, one of Inuyasha, and a small portrait of his mother that Kagome had painted herself. Eyes widening as he pulled out a note that was tucked into the locket as well. Unfolding it, he read:

_Dear Sesshoumaru-kun,_

_I had originally planned to give this to you on your birthday, but due unforeseen circumstances, I can't and didn't want to leave without giving it to you. I know that you don't like to make a big thing about your birthday and hate it when you get presents, but I couldn't resist._

_I just want to thank you for putting up with me for all these years, and for being the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Also, Souta wanted me to tell you that you're the best big brother ever. I'll really miss you as well as everyone else, and I know it's going to take a while to get used to the fact that I'm not there anymore, but hang in there._

_From your best friend,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Now that he was alone, he let his tears fall. His beast was whining pitifully now that his intended was gone. However, Sesshoumaru was determined to see her again.

"I will see you again, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said to himself, "I'll spend the rest of my life waiting for you if I have to," and started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon

Chapter 2: Four Years Later

"Sesshoumaru!" a young woman yelled, running to catch up to him. He just kept walking away, not even acknowledging her presence, he knew who she was. Kagura Onigumo had made it her goal to make herself his girlfriend since he met her a week ago when he started high school. She was a wind demon from the prep crowd who thought she was the queen of the school and could have anything she wanted, and she wanted Sesshoumaru, even though he never gave her the time of day, and always, in his mind anyway, compared her to Kagome. He knew that by now Kagome could have forgotten about him, but he seriously doubted it, and he always wore the locket she gave him, because it was one of the only pictures he had of her.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait up!" Kagura yelled, running faster to catch up with him. When he finally lost her, he continued on his way home; he had stayed late after school to talk to one of his teachers. Apparently, they were getting a new student the next day and he wanted him to show her around. It was nearly 5:30 and it was getting darker. Though because of him being a dog demon and he could see in the dark very well, it wasn't advised for anyone to stay out late after dark. The last few weeks there had been reports of humans and demons a like being found nearly dead, their energy drained. The victims all said they couldn't see their attacker, but they swore that they saw a teenage girl with ebony colored hair with silver highlights and gray eyes wearing a sailor suit with a gray hood and skirt and ankle high gray high heeled boots attack whatever was attacking them before they passed out and was always gone when they came to. When he first heard about the rumors about this girl, he scoffed, if a demon can be taken down by whatever this thing is, how could a human girl take it down so easily.

Soon he heard rustling from behind and thought that Kagura had found him again. Turning around to tell her off, he was soon caught by a giant tentacle that was slowly draining him of his energy, however, a spark of light came out of the shadows and soon he found himself pulled out of the tentacle's reach by gentle hands and laid down on the ground. Sesshoumaru quickly opened his eyes and was surprised by what was in front of him.

In front of him was a girl about his age with long ebony hair with silver highlights and gray eyes wearing a sailor suit with a gray hood and skirt with ankle high gray high heeled boots, looking at him concern and urgency.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I know that voice!" Sesshoumaru thought as he nodded. She quickly nodded in return and turned to whatever had attacked him. As she turned, Sesshoumaru registered her scent.

"Lilac and chamomile! That's Kagome's scent!" he thought.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the creature said.

"How dare you attack an innocent!" the girl yelled, "For this crime, I cannot forgive you! As the soldier of love and justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! I am Sailor Moon! Enemy of the Negaverse and that means you!"

"Ha! You triumph over me! What can you do?" the creature scoffed.

"UGH! Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yelled, throwing her tiara at the creature once again, turning it to dust. She turned to walk back into the shadows until Sesshoumaru called, "Wait!" causing her to stop.

"Thank you for helping me, but who are you?" he asked.

"No one of importance," she replied and jumped into the shadows, leaving Sesshoumaru confused. However, he brushed it off and continued on his way home, never noticing the dark figure following him, her gray eyes following his every move until he was no longer in her sight.

"It was great to see you again, Sesshoumaru-kun," she whispered and disappeared into the darkness, staying into the shadows until she came to a shrine. Using her fast reflexes, she climbed up the God Tree and jumped from a branch onto a window ledge where glowing lavender eyes greeted her.

"Welcome back, Sailor Moon," a female voice said, "I trust that your rounds were eventful." Sailor Moon flipped the light switch to reveal a small blue cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead sitting on the desk top by the laptop computer.

"Yes, Luna, very eventful," Sailor Moon answered as she de-transformed into a girl with long ebony hair, dark blue eyes, and curvaceous body wearing black spaghetti strap shirt and dark blue jeans. After she took a shower and changed into a black tank top and a pair of black shorts, she turned to the picture frame on her night stand. It was a picture of Sesshoumaru, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and her on one of their field trips to the zoo.

"I miss you guys," Kagome whispered as she flipped the light switch off and laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Sesshoumaru got up and left for school earlier than normal; his teacher had told him to come early to show the new girl to her classes. When he pulled into the school parking lot, he noticed a dark blue mustang convertible that he had never seen before and demised that must be the new girl's car.

"Great," he thought, "Another rich kid, not that I can talk." After parking, he entered the school and immediately caught a familiar scent. He followed the scent towards the office, went in, and saw a girl about his age with thigh length ebony hair, dark blue eyes, and a body that many of the girls in the school would have killed for. She was wearing a light blue sweater that stopped just below her shoulders with a darker blue tank top underneath it and dark blue jeans. Needless to say, this girl was very attractive. Sesshoumaru stared at her from the corner of his eye as the approached Ms. Cartwright, the secretary's desk. She was a middle aged woman with bright green eyes, brown hair, and a thin frame. When she looked up, she was surprised to seem him there and asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Taisho-san?"

"Mr. Myouga asked me to show the new girl around," he replied.

"Oh, please have a seat and Ms. Miko will be with you in just a moment," Ms. Cartwright said with a small smile as he nodded and had a seat by the new girl. It was not long before the door to the principal's office opened and Ms. Miko looked out and smiled.

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, you can come in now," she said. Hearing the new girl's last name Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and whipped his head around to look at her. Kagome didn't say anything, just stood up walked toward Ms. Miko's office with grace and dignity, Sesshoumaru's eyes following her every move.

"Mr. Taisho, are coming or not?" Ms. Miko stated, making him jump up and follow Kagome into her office and take the seat next to her. Chuckling, Ms. Miko closed her door and sat in the seat behind her desk.

"Ms. Higurashi, let me just take the time to welcome you to Shikon High," Ms. Miko said, "You can call me Kaede like everyone else. I asked your home room teacher to have one of the students in his class to show you around today. Ms. Higurashi, this is Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. Mr. Taisho, this is Miss Kagome Higurashi."

"We know each other," Kagome said in a voice that sounded like to music to Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Oh, good, well here is your schedule, and I hope you enjoy your time here at Shikon High School," Kaede said to which Kagome nodded and stood up following Sesshoumaru out the door and down the hall. Looking down at her schedule, she saw that she had homeroom and social studies first period with Mr. Myouga.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her reverie as she looked at him.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Sesshoumaru-kun," Kagome said.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"All right," she answered, "I found out that I have miko's powers a year or two back. Don't worry; I have full control of them."

"Really?" he replied.

"Yup," she stated, "How've you been?"

"As good as one can expect," Sesshoumaru replied. He was about to ask her another question when a shrill voice yelled out his name, making both him and Kagome wince. He turned and saw Kagura running towards them and groaned.

Hearing him groan, Kagome asked, "Fan girl?"

"Yup," he sighed in defeat.

"Demon," she stated. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yup," he replied. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that her aura was flaring and was shocked. Her aura was almost as strong as his.

"She must be a very powerful miko," he thought as Kagura ran into a barrier.

"What the hell?!" she screamed and looked at Kagome, then turned to Sesshoumaru and demanded, "Who is she?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she's the new student," he replied in a flat tone. Then Kagome understood. He only used that tone with people he didn't like. Kagura narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"So this is the girl that everyone was talking about," Kagura thought, "Not only that but she's a miko, a powerful one at that." Assessing the situation, Kagura determined that it would be better to get the miko into her crowd rather than let her get in her way.

"Well, then welcome to Shikon High," Kagura said, politely, causing Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes at her, "You'll have to sit with me and my friends at lunch."

Seeing through Kagura's façade, Kagome said, "Thanks, but no thanks. Come on, Sesshoumaru, let's get to class," turning on her heel and walked away. Glaring at Kagura, Sesshoumaru turned and followed her, leaving Kagura grinding her teeth together and glaring daggers at Kagome's back.

Smirking, Kagome continued down the hall until Sesshoumaru stopped at a door with posters with timelines dated with important events from the ancient times and some from just before World War II.

"First up, Social Studies, also our home room," Sesshoumaru said, opening the door and allowing her to walk in first and closing the door behind him. Walking in, they found the teacher, a flea demon, standing on his desk.

"Mr. Myouga," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, good morning," Myouga said.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru continued, "This is the new student, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is Mr. Myouga."

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said, "It has been a while."

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't Myouga," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, you know Myouga," Sesshoumaru asked with wide eyes.

"Let's just say Mr. Myouga has a knack for getting into trouble and leave it at that," Kagome stated.

"Oh, so you saved him, huh?" he replied.

"Yup," she sighed as student started piling into the classroom, a few of them looking at her curiously, three of them with recognition. She smiled at the three and thought, "It's nice to see that they're still friends," as the first bell rang and Sesshoumaru found his seat by one of the windows.

"As you know class, we are getting a new student," Myouga started, "Class, I would like you to meet Miss Kagome Higurashi. Now, Miss Higurashi, there is an empty seat next to Mr. Taisho."

"Which one?" she asked, noting that both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in this class.

"Sesshoumaru," he replied and she nodded and took her seat. During Myouga's lecture, the brown haired girl sitting in front of her turned and said, "Kagome-chan, it's been a while."

"It has, hasn't, Sango-chan?" Kagome replied.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, who was sitting next to Sango, and she nodded at him.

"It's good to see ya, Kags," Inuyasha stated, who was sitting next to her.

"You, too, Yash," Kagome answered, "and your cute ears," reaching over giving his ears a good rub, making him purr.

"Hey, Kags, let me see your schedule," Inuyasha said as she handed it to him.

"Let's see, first period, Social Studies, second period, Advanced Music, third period, Journalism, fourth period, Calculus, fifth period, lunch, sixth period, Advanced Chemistry, seventh period, Advanced Art," Inuyasha said as he read off her classes, "Wow, you have all the same classes as nii-san," making her smirk, causing him to say, "Smart ass."

"Thank you, Yash, I take that as a compliment," Kagome answered, making Miroku chuckle and Sango to giggle, even Sesshoumaru smirked. As class progressed, Sesshoumaru kept stealing glances at Kagome. Though he wanted to, he fought the impulse to tackle her to ground and kiss her silly. That's all he wanted to do when he found out that she was the new student, but however, knowing his beast, he would end up going to far. His beast had been bugging him ever since to claim what was so obviously his, but this wasn't the time or the place for that kind thinking, however, he couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome was the one who saved him last night, the girl who goes by the alias Sailor Moon.

Later as they were walking to lunch, everyone was telling Kagome what had been happening since she moved; Sesshoumaru, however, was quiet. Not for a lack of having anything to say, no, but what he had to say, he didn't want to say in front of the others. Kagome also told them everything that had been going on with her and her family for the last four years.

"Oh my god, you are so not going to recognize Souta when you see him," Kagome said, "I swear that boy grows about 5 inches a day!"

"How old is he now?" Sango asked.

"Ten, I know I can barely believe it either," Kagome replied.

"I must say, Kagome-sama, you have become a very lovely young lady," Miroku noticed.

"Yeah, and unless you want to have children someday, Roku," Kagome warned, "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Kagome-sama, you wound me," he cried, placing his hands around his heart and pretending to faint.

"Get over it," she retorted. Sesshoumaru then grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the table and towards the door without an explanation. Inuyasha was about to follow them, but Miroku said, "Leave them alone, Yash. You know what will happen if you bother Sesshoumaru when he wants to be alone with Kagome-sama." Inuyasha only snorted and sat back down.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer her, only continued heading outside to an area where there was a small garden filled with roses, lilacs, lavenders, orchids, and jasmine.

"Wow," Kagome gasped.

"Kagome, I have to ask you something," Sesshoumaru stated. Looking concerned, she asked, "What is it, Sesshoumaru-kun?"

"Last night I was attacked by some sort of creature that was trying to drain my energy," he replied, "However, before it could, I was saved by a girl with ebony hair with silver highlights and gray eyes."

"Sounds like you met Sailor Moon," she stated.

"However, something puzzles me," he continued, making Kagome nervous, "Her voice sounded just like yours and her scent was the same as yours and no person's scent is the same as another's, relatives smell a like, but never the same, so my question for you is this: Are you Sailor Moon?" Kagome gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon

Chapter 3: The Challenge and The Princess

"However, something puzzles me," he continued, making Kagome nervous, "Her voice sounded just like yours and her scent was the same as yours and no person's scent is the same as another's, relatives smell a like, but never the same, so my question for you is this: Are you Sailor Moon?" Kagome gulped.

"Are you, Kagome?" he urged. Meanwhile, Kagome's mind was in turmoil.

"Oh, great, Sesshoumaru just had to put two and two together," she thought, as she closed her eyes, "No way out of it now."

"Yes," she replied, opening her eyes, as used his demon speed to appear in front of her pull her to him and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kagome, for saving me," he answered, "However, you were wrong when you said you were no one of importance."

"Oh, was I," Kagome sighed, "How so?"

"Like this," he said and pressed his lips to hers, making her eyes go wide before they slid shut. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

When Kagome opened her eyes and looked into Sesshoumaru's, the love she saw there surprised her. She never thought that he felt the same way for her that she felt for him. Kagome had loved him since day one, maybe not romantically at first, but it had grown to that level before she had been forced to leave his side.

"Because I love you," he stated, "I always have and I always will, no matter what." Her eyes softened and she smiled as she said, "I love you, too," in a quiet voice but he heard her. Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to the top of her head and nuzzled her as the bell rang, signaling them to get back to class. Grabbing her hand, he led her to their next class.

"Luckily, she has all the same classes as me," he thought, "I don't think my beast will allow her to be out of our sight for awhile."

When the last bell of the day finally rang, Kagome had almost every guy in the entire school following her around, like faithful puppy dogs, until Sesshoumaru growled at them. She knew why, he and his beast saw any male near her as a rival for her affections. It was dog demon instinct; she had been around dog demons long enough to know. As she and the others walked to her car, she asked them, "Hey, do you guys want to come over to my house? I'm sure Kaa-chan will be happy to see you, as well as Souta-kun."

"Yeah, I'd like that!" Sango laughed and the boys agreed. So they all got in their cars; Sango and Miroku riding with Inuyasha and Kagome and Sesshoumaru driving themselves. It wasn't but half an hour later that Kagome drove up, Sesshoumaru pulling up behind her, Inuyasha and the others following, to a set of about thirty or more stairs. After they walked up the stairs, they saw a large two story building. When they walked into the building, they were immediately assaulted with the smells of food. Taking one long sniff, Kagome chuckled and said, "Mexican food night," and headed towards the kitchen. However, soon Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were grabbing their ears in pain as loud noises assaulted them from the living room, but they were soon cut off.

"Hey! Nee-chan! I was playing that!" a young boy's voice whined.

"Souta-kun, be more respectful! We have guests," Kagome scolded, moving backwards to reveal the gang, making his eyes go wide as he saw them.

"Inu nii-chan! Maru nii-chan! Sango-neechan! Miroku-niichan!" he cried, giving them each a big hug while grinning.

"Hey, Squirt," Inuyasha said, giving Souta a noogie.

"Ow! Inu nii-chan! That hurts! Let go!" Souta yelled, "Maru nii-chan! Help me!" as Inuyasha suddenly let him go and yelped.

"Inuyasha, act your age, not your shoe size," Kagome scolded, while he whimpered from Sesshoumaru bonking him on the head.

"Kagome-chan, I hear voices, do we have guests?" an older woman's voice came from the door leading to the kitchen. Everyone turned and saw Kagome's mom, Kun-Loon Higurashi, standing in the door, wearing an apron, t-shirt and sweatpants. "Oh, Sango-chan. Sesshoumaru-kun, Inuyasha-kun, Miroku-sama, how nice to see you again. I hope that you have all been well. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi," they replied together, earning themselves a smile as she went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Kagome, I sense demons in the living room! Take evasive action!" a male voice yelled out suddenly.

"Jii-chan," Kagome groaned, "Yes, Jii-chan, I know there are demons in the living room; they are friends of mine. I invited them here."

"You be careful with those demons you hear," he retorted.

"Yes, Jii-chan," she sighed, "Come on, guys, let's go to my room," and lead them upstairs to a room painted a pale yellow with a cherry blossom tree painted in the corner and small blossom petals looking as if they were floating in the wind. The room large with only six pieces of furniture, a queen sized bed covered with a yellow comforter embroidered with cherry blossoms with a two matching pillows in the corner by a large window, a medium sized night stand made of oak holding a few picture frames and an alarm clock next to the bed, a large oak computer desk holding a laptop computer, a printer, a large boom box, and three large cd holders holding at least a thousand cds across from the bed on the other side of the window, a large yellow butterfly chair with small pink and purple butterflies embroidered on it and a small yellow velvet couch with a cherry blossom fleece throw over the top, and a large TV stand also made of oak holding large TV with a shelf under it holding a DVD player as well as a Wii and a small cabinet under the shelf in the corner painted with the cherry blossom tree with the couch and butterfly chair facing it, on the opposite side of the room from the bed and desk.

"Wow, your room looks really nice, Kagome-chan," Sango complimented.

"Thanks, I designed and painted it myself," she replied.

"Really?! You painted this yourself," Miroku asked, violet eyes widening.

"Yup, I was thinking of you all when I designed it," she answered, "Go on, have a seat. We can watch some TV if you want until dinner time," taking a seat on the couch between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru quickly picked her up and sat her on his lap, making her blush as Sango took her seat and Miroku sat in the butterfly chair. Picking up the remote from the arm of the couch, Kagome turned on the TV and they watched a few television game shows before growing bored with television and Kagome opened the cabinet on the TV stand to reveal a wide collection of DVDs. Everyone's eyes widened looking at the variety of DVDs that she had. In such a small place, she had what looked like every single movie ever made, even black and white ones.

Turning to them, she asked, "What would you guys like to watch?"

"Do you have The Fantastic Four movie that came out a while ago? I've kinda been wanting to see it," Sango answered. Smirking, Kagome pulled it out, and turned on the DVD player and put it in. They were just to the part where Doctor Doom took away Ben's powers when Kagome heard her mother calling them down to dinner. Turning off the electronics, she and her friends went back downstairs and sat at the dinning room table which was arrayed with lettuce, tomatoes, sour cream, taco sauce, a wide variety of meat, including hamburger, chicken, and steak, and taco shells and tortilla chips.

"So this is what you meant by Mexican food night," Inuyasha exclaimed.

Chuckling, Kagome took her seat by a heavy set elderly male wearing a kimono similar to miko garb, but the haori and hakiyama were gray, who was glaring at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha scornfully. Noticing this, Kagome said, "Jii-chan, these are my friends, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, Guys, this is my jii-chan."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," they replied as he inclined his head at each of them as Kagome's mom started dishing out the food as they watched the evening news. After dinner, Inuyasha had to take Sango and Miroku home. Sesshoumaru, however, remained behind, his beast whining at the thought of leaving their intended, even though they would see her again the next day, but even he had to leave after awhile. He didn't want to have to deal with his dad about him being home late again. The thought made him want to hide in a corner.

After he left, Kagome went up to her room to find Luna had once again taken her place on her bed and had fallen asleep. Smiling, she started scratching Luna behind the ears to wake her up, which she did after a few seconds.

"Hey, Sleepyhead, how was the nap?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile.

"It was good, Kagome-chan," Luna answered when all of a sudden Kagome's TV came on all by itself and a red headed woman appeared on the screen.

"Zoisite!" Kagome growled through gritted teeth as Luna hissed.

"As I'm sure that you are happy to see me, Sailor Moon, this is not a social call," Zoisite said while grinning, "I'm officially challenging you to a duel, tonight, at Tokyo Tower, don't be late, unless you want all these children to go nighty night forever," and the TV went back off.

"Kagome-chan, you aren't thinking off accepting Zoisite's challenge, are you?" Luna asked.

"I have to, Luna, I can't let those children die," Kagome answered, "I'm not going to be a coward and back away from a challenge. Besides, I might be able to find something that will lead us to the Moon Princess," to which Luna nodded as Kagome put her hand up in the air and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" and transformed into Sailor Moon and leaped out the window.

Meanwhile as Sesshoumaru walked into the living room of his house, he found his father, Inu no Taisho, his stepmother, Izayoi, and his younger brother sitting in front of the TV, watching a news bulletin. Coming to stand behind the couch, he saw a grim faced reporter, talking about a situation at Tokyo Tower.

"_Earlier this evening, some sort of creature attacked a trolley filled with children, who are now dangling over two hundred feet in the air. As of yet, we do not know who or why this was done, but, wait, we now have reports that a shadow has been seen moving towards the tower," _but that was as far as the reporter got before the camera man got distracted by the figure standing behind him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Sailor Moon!" he yelled in his head, "Kagome!" She was standing just behind the reporter, staring up at the sky where the trolley was dangling with narrowed eyes. Turning to them, she said in a small voice, _"You may want to move out of the way."_

"_But who are you?"_ the reporter asked.

Smiling slightly, she answered, _"No one of importance."_ Not able to take anymore, before his family could realize that he was there, he ran back out the door grabbing a clean school uniform on the way out, and, using his demon speed, ran all the way to Tokyo Tower.

Narrowing her eyes at the trolley dangling a few hundred feet above her head, Sailor Moon quickly leapt up to where the door to the trolley was, she opened it and entered the trolley to be greeted with a group of frightened children.

"Don't worry. I not here to hurt you," she said calmly, "I'm here to help you."

"Who are you?" one little girl cried.

"I am Sailor Moon," she replied, "Now I need you all to remain as calm as you can until I can get you out of here, can you do that?" as every child in the trolley nodded their heads. Quickly creating a rope made out of miko's powers, she slowly started sending the children down one at a time. Turning to the little girl who had spoken to her, Sailor Moon asked, "What is your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin," the girl replied.

"Well, Rin-chan, I'm proud of you," she stated.

"Huh?" Rin gasped.

"You were very brave when you spoke up when I entered this trolley and in doing so, you sought to protect the other children from getting hurt," Sailor Moon continued, "That is a very admirable trait in any person. You are very special. Don't let anyone tell you any different," and sent Rin down the rope with a smile. As Rin was the last child, Sailor Moon looked down and saw that all the children had been taken away to the hospital, however, as Rin walked towards one of the ambulance, she looked back and smiled a bright smile, causing Sailor Moon's eyes to soften as she smiled in return when the trolley started to lurch and fall to the ground. Already knowing that everyone below had gotten away from the area safely, Sailor Moon leapt out of the trolley on to the roof of a nearby building.

Upon enter the square, Sesshoumaru saw that the children had all been evacuated from the trolley and rushed past the ambulance, but stopped when he heard one of the little girl's say, "Sailor Moon said the nicest thing to Rin! She told Rin that she was proud of her! She's so cool! I want to be just like her when I grow up!"

"Well, Kagome, it looks like you got a fan," he thought as he slightly smirked until the trolley started to fall to the ground with no sign of Kagome anywhere when he saw her leap with the grace of a demon onto the roof of a nearby building. Running towards the building, he noticed that the doors were already opened and that four other girls wearing sailor suits similar to Kagome's only different colors had entered and were heading for the roof and followed them.

Once on the roof, he was greeted with the sight of Kagome fighting a red headed woman, who was shouting something about a crystal.

Almost as soon as she landed, Sailor Moon sensed the dark aura usually associated with the Negaverse and turned to face Zoisite, who sneered, and said, "I knew you'd come, you and you pathetic need to save those earthlings."

"Well, I just couldn't miss an opportunity to kick your butt, now could I?" Sailor Moon sneered in return, not missing the furious look that crossed Zoisite's face.

"You are nothing but a parasite that must be extinguished," Zoisite growled, causing Sailor Moon to laugh and say, "Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" while pretending to shiver, which only served to make Zoisite madder and to lunge at her. Quickly jumping out of the way, Sailor Moon took a defensive stance, as the rest of the Sailor Scouts arrived with one person that she wasn't expecting.

"Sesshoumaru! What is he doing here?" she shouted in her head.

"I thought that you might want to know that I know where the Imperium Silver Crystal is," Zoisite said while smirking, making Sailor Moon gasp before she continued, "I'm sure your faithful guardian has told you the legend. That the Crystal was hidden in the body of the sealed Moon Princess, to be unknowingly protected by her until she has need of it."

"Where are you going with this, Zoisite?" Sailor Moon growled.

"Did your guardian also tell you that all in the Moon Kingdom were also dog demons?" Zoisite inquired still smirking. Making Sailor Moon's eyes widen until she continued, "However the Princess was sealed as a human so that she couldn't be found."

"What are you implying, Zoisite?" Sailor Moon growled.

"That the Princess has been right under yours and your Scout's noses," Zoisite sneered as she attacked Sailor Moon with an ice crystal in the back, causing Sesshoumaru to roar in outrage, and tried to get to her before she fell, however, before he could get anywhere near her, a bright flash temporarily blinded him as Kagome floated in the air. Everyone's eyes widened when a large crystal came out of her body and attached itself to a wand with a silver crescent moon and gold and blue handle, while Kagome's sailor outfit turned into a dress similar to the dress Luna wore in her human form in the Sailor Moon S movie (I can't really describe it, so if you don't know what it looks like, please look it up on Google images!) only the top was dark blue while the bottom was dark gray. Her features were no longer human, but that of a demon. Her hair was completely silver, her fingers now held claws, silver markings like Sesshoumaru's on her cheeks, a fluffy white tail around her shoulder, and there was a small silver crescent moon on her forehead with the points facing the top of her head, causing one of the girls to gasp and say, "It's Sailor Moon! She's the Inu Moon Princess."

"Who'd have thought?" another said skeptically, as Zoisite said, "Enough of all this chatter; I want that Imperium Silver Crystal and I want it now!" attacking the Princess with an energy blast. However, before anyone could do anything, Kagome held up the wand and said in a quiet voice, "Moon Cosmic Power," sending Zoisite's attack back at her, sending her crashing into a wall. After returning Zoisite's attack, Kagome transformed back into Sailor Moon, however, her features remained that of a demon. Sesshoumaru appeared at her side in a second.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, it's me," she replied sadly as he registered that her scent hadn't changed.

"Are you alright?" he urged.

"I'm fine," she answered with a small smile, earning herself a smirk in return before he took a stance in front of her because Zoisite was starting to get back up with a little trouble as a man with white hair appeared next to her and demanded, "What's going on here, Zoisite?"

"Malachite!" Sailor Moon growled.

"Help me Malachite," Zoisite whimpered before falling into his arms as he soothed her saying, "Don't worry, we'll get the Crystal, they can't go far," before disappearing with Zoisite. Turning to see the girls that he had followed coming to where he and Kagome were standing, Sesshoumaru asked, "Kagome, what is going on here?"

"He knows your true identity, Sailor Moon?" remarked the blond haired girl.

"He found out on his own, Sailor Venus," she replied.

"How?" inquired the brown haired girl.

"I know that voice!" Sesshoumaru thought and said aloud, "Sango? Is that you?"

"Uh," the girl in question stumbled. Patting his shoulder, Kagome answered, "Yes, that's Sango, better known as Sailor Jupiter."

"But we have more important problems right now, so Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind holding on to the questions until we get back to the shrine, we need to find a way out of here," Kagome continued and he nodded as the blue haired girl pulled out a small blue computer and pulled on a see through blue visor and started typing. After about an hour, she said, "Sorry, guys, I haven't gotten any results yet."

Meanwhile, Malachite and Zoisite had the unfortunate pleasure of informing their queen that they had once again failed her. Beryl was so angry that she killed Zoisite despite Malachite's protests.

"May that be a warning, Malachite," Beryl said.

"Yes, my queen," he responded.

"Go and do not fail me," she ordered as he disappeared.

Kagome looked shocked as Sesshoumaru told her that he had immediately come to protect her when he had seen that she was in trouble. Her gray eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he whispered in her ear, "I thought that I was going to lose you again." With a slight smile, Kagome put her arms around him and whispered back, "You won't ever lose me," making him smile, when all of a sudden, Kagome once again sensed the dark aura of the Negaverse and immediately let go of him and saw that Malachite had come back.

"Hello, little princess, now hand over that Crystal and I'll make your death quick and painless," he growled as Sesshoumaru's eyes went red as his beast came to the surface and snarled, "Anyone who tries to kill her will have to get through me first!"

"Fine with me," Malachite bit back, and started attacking Sesshoumaru, who was holding his own for awhile until Malachite hit him in the back, forcing him to the ground and was about to attack again when a bright flash distracted him and he turned to Sailor Moon, whose eyes were red as her own beast was fighting to take control.

"So, I see that you're no longer hiding behind your male," Malachite sneered and attacked her as she held up the wand and the crystal glowed, sending his attack back at him, knocking him out. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, held out her hand, and helped him up and said, "Come on, let's get back to the shrine," as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and they all left.


	4. Chapter 4

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon; However I am trying to stick with the Sailor Moon storyline as much as possible.

Author's Note: the demons' beast comments are in italics!

Chapter 4: Rivals and Secrets

Once they were back at the shrine and in Kagome's room, with Luna and Artemis, the girls had de-transformed. Kagome still looked like a demon, her hair silver, eyes gray, with silver markings on her cheeks, and a silver moon on her forehead. Sesshoumaru just stared at her; he could tell that she was really uncomfortable with it.

"Don't worry, Kagome, you'll get used to it," he said.

"Again," one of the girls commented, making him look at her like, "What?"

"Sesshoumaru-kun, it is time to tell you the truth," Kagome started, but Luna interrupted, "I'll tell, Kagome-chan. You see, Sesshoumaru-san, long ago, unknown by the people of Earth, there was a kingdom of Inu Youkai on the moon, ruled by Queen Serenity, a silver Inu Youkai, like yourself, who was a fair and gentle ruler. Sixteen years ago, she gave birth to a daughter, a princess, whom she named Noelle Serenity. Her birth was celebrated with much joy and merriment; however, it was overshadowed by betrayal as one of Queen Serenity's courtiers began rebelling against her."

"Beryl," Kagome growled.

"Yes, Beryl was tired of the way that Queen Serenity ruled, and thought that by allying herself with a dark force, called the Negaforce, so that she could become Queen of not only the moon, but the entire galaxy, so Queen Serenity banished Beryl from the moon, but she vowed to come back, and she would be much more powerful than before," Luna continued, "You see, she had allowed the Negaforce to take over her mind and therefore was overcome by it's desires, and it desired the Imperium Silver Crystal, an ancient holy stone that had been protected by the Moon Kingdom for centuries. For six years after the birth the princess and Beryl's betrayal, we never heard hide nor hair of Beryl, until the day of the princess' birthday, when Beryl, who had by then created her own kingdom, the Negaverse, attacked the moon."

"Everything and anything was destroyed, except for Princess Noelle Serenity and her court, the princesses of the surrounding planets, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, who were also her guardians. Beryl had thought that she had killed the young princesses, but in truth, she had only knocked them unconscious. Queen Serenity, distraught with grief, then used the Imperium Silver Crystal to seal Beryl and her Negaverse warriors in an impenetrable seal that should never have been broken. She then placed Princess Noelle Serenity under a seal that hid her demonic nature, for she was also a silver Inu Youkai, turning her human, as well as erasing her memories and the memories of the Sailor Scouts, and sent them to Earth, hoping that they could lead happier lives. However, if the Negaverse did break free again, Queen Serenity made sure that we could activate that Sailor Scouts to help protect the Earth," Artemis finished.

"This is where I come in," Kagome said, "After Queen Serenity sent the Scouts and me to Earth, we were separated and found by different families. You always wanted to know why I don't look like any of my family; it was because I was adopted. It wasn't more than a few months later that I met you, which is kinda ironic seeing as we are both from the House of the Moon."

"Huh?" was all that came out Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"You are from the House of the Blue Moon and I am from the House of the Silver Moon," Kagome explained, "Did you know that both our Houses have been allies since the Feudal Era?"

"I thought that the people of Earth didn't know about the Moon Kingdom?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Most didn't, however, my mother and your father met during the Feudal Era, when your father was having problems with the panther demons the second time, and she offered her help, which of course he gladly accepted," Kagome said, "This was before he met and mated your mother."

"He didn't say anything about it," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Mother asked him not to," Kagome explained, "She asked him not to say anything unless it was absolutely necessary," watching Sesshoumaru's face the entire time. His face may not tell what he's thinking, but his eyes sure do. Right now, he looked really confused.

"But when did you meet up again with the rest of the Scouts?" he asked, changing the subject.

Noting the change of subject, she said, "About a year or so after my adopted dad died. That was when Luna and Artemis sensed that the seal on the Negaverse was weakening, so Luna found me, and Artemis went looking for Venus. Oh, that reminds me, I haven't introduced you to the others yet." Turning to the blond girl, she said, "Sesshoumaru, this is Miyako Tanaka, she's Sailor Venus, Miyako-chan, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho of the House of the Blue Moon," then she turned to the blue haired girl and said, "This is Hanako Nakamura, she's Sailor Mercury, Hanako-chan, this Sesshoumaru Taisho of the House of the Blue Moon," she then turned to the dark haired girl who looked a lot like when she was human, "This is Kikyo Hayashi, she's Sailor Mars, Kikyo-chan, this Sesshoumaru Taisho of the House of the Blue Moon." Each girl nodded as she introduced them.

"Hayashi?" he asked, looking confused. "I could've sworn I've heard that name before somewhere."

"She's Kaede's adoptive sister, Kaede and Kikyo's parents are divorced, so Kikyo took on her mother's maiden name" Kagome explained, "and, of course, you know Sango-chan, she's Sailor Jupiter."

"Sango, why didn't you telling that you had been having contact with Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes at her, making her gulp.

"Kagome-chan asked me not to," she replied, "She thought you had enough on your plate without adding her to it," causing him to raise his eyebrow at Kagome who explained, "You had it rough by the time Sango-chan and I met up again, going through your first heat and everything, I didn't want to mess anything up." Dog demons went through their first heat when they reach puberty in human years. Sesshoumaru shuddered at remembering it; it wasn't a very good experience.

"Well, Kagome-chan, we have to get home," Miyako said, "We do have our first day at a new school tomorrow." Kikyo and Hanako nodding in agreement as Sango said, "Yeah, and I'm pretty tired, and still have to deal Miroku and his lechery tomorrow too," making Kagome laugh as she waved goodbye, before turning to Sesshoumaru and saying, "Shouldn't you be getting home, too, Sesshoumaru-kun?"

"I called my dad and told him I'm spending the night at a friend's house," he replied, at her confused look, he continued, "I called him while I was running to Tokyo Square and I grabbed some clean clothes on the way out of the house."

"Okay, but you are sleeping on the couch," Kagome chuckled while narrowing her eyes at him, to which he smirked and kissed her nose.

"And you might want to find a way to make your appearance human, so you don't scare your mom," he retorted, causing her to blush as her eyes returned to the beautiful dark blue that he was used to.

"Easy as pie, though I still think I might tell her," she sighed, "I don't have many secrets from my mom," and he smirked at her again as they walked into the house.

Kagome's mom was sitting in the dining room, looking worried. She had a napkin in her hands that was about to fall apart from being wrung in her hands so many times. Eyes widening, Kagome asked, "Mom, are you alright?"

"Kagome, please sit, we need to talk," her mother replied, "You, too, Sesshoumaru, I know you're there," as they came and sat down at the table. Taking a deep breath, her mother said, "Kagome, I've been meaning to tell you this for many years, but I kept putting it off, but now I see that I've put it off for far too long. Kagome, I know that you are Sailor Moon." Kagome's face went pale as shock before her mother continued, "When I was little my father and Sesshoumaru's had been very good friends, still are as a matter of fact, one day, Inu no Taisho-sama told my father a great secret and swore him to secrecy. He told him about the Moon Kingdom and the Two Houses of the Moon. That night my father told me the story as a bedtime story, so for the longest time I thought nothing of it, until Inu no Taisho-sama came to visit me ten years ago, carrying a small child in his arms. He told me what had happened to the Moon Kingdom and asked that I take care of you until it was time for you to become the Moon Princess once again. He also placed his family mark on your ear, to signal to any demon that you are under his clan's protection."

"My real mother must have sent me to the one person who she knew would protect me," Kagome breathed.

"Queen Serenity appeared to Inu no Taisho-sama in a dream and told him of what had happened and asked him to look after you," her mother confirmed, "As I'm sure you know, your mother and Sesshoumaru-kun's father had been friends for many years before the two of you were even born. They both promised to look after each other's families in case something ever happened to them and to aid each other during a time of war. Sesshoumaru, you and Kagome have been allies before either of you even laid eyes on each other. However, what neither your father, nor Noelle Serenity's mother, expected was for you two to fall in love with each other," making them blush, before she continued, "Oh, don't tell me that you thought that we didn't notice. They way you look at each other, especially when you think the other isn't looking, the way Kagome blushes whenever Sesshoumaru-kun smirks at her, or the twinkle in Sesshoumaru-kun's eye when Kagome smiles at him, I'm surprised you haven't asked her to be your mate already, Sesshoumaru-kun," making him blush even more.

"Okay, Kaa-chan, enough," Kagome said, trying to stop blushing. Thinking it was safe, she released her illusion spell, revealing her demonic form. Her mom had a sad smile, and said, "It's time for you two to get to bed, you have school tomorrow," heading upstairs with Sesshoumaru and Kagome following. After setting up Sesshoumaru with blankets on the couch, Kagome went and changed into her pajamas and got into bed, however, not many minutes later, Sesshoumaru joined her in the bed, which made her smile and say, "I thought that I told you to stay on the couch."

"I got lonely, besides its too uncomfortable," he answered before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close, and fell asleep, as she chuckled.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up to find Kagome had turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest with a small smile on her face and her one of her hands on over his heart. Placing his hand over hers, he smiled a rare smile; for once his beast was silent. Looking over at Kagome's alarm clock, he noticed that they still had a few hours before they had to get up for school and went back to sleep.

When Kagome woke up, she noticed that Sesshoumaru still had his arms around her, holding her to him. Picking her head up to look at the clock, she noticed that she still had a few minutes before her alarm was to go off, so she thought she might as well get up now. She considered waking Sesshoumaru up, but he looked too peaceful, so she decided to let him rest for a few more minutes and went to get up out of the bed, but Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her as he opened his eyes, groggily, and said, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To the restroom to get ready for school seeing as we have to get up in about ten minutes," she replied.

"Hn," he responded, letting her go and getting up himself. A little over an hour later, they were dressed and in her car driving to the school. Sesshoumaru was quiet as his beast was once again bugging him.

"_Why didn't you claim her?" his beast demanded._

"She's not ready for that! We haven't even asked her to be our mate yet!" he yelled at his beast.

"_Well, if you would just get your tail out of your legs, we'd have asked her by now!" his beast retorted, to which Sesshoumaru answered with a growl, scaring Kagome, who had used an illusion spell to appear human._

"Sesshoumaru-kun? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Are you going to tell Inuyasha and Miroku about you being a demon?"

"I haven't decided yet," she answered, "It might bring up a lot questions that I can't answer."

"Just don't answer the ones you aren't comfortable with," he suggested, making her nod in agreement. The rest of the ride was quiet as Kagome's beast decided to make itself known.

"_Kagome, I think the male wants to claim us," she stated._

"I think so too," Kagome agreed.

"_You know you can't hide me forever," her beast said, "Inuyasha will smell the change in us."_

"I know, I'm just scared that they'll not accept us," Kagome sighed.

"_They will, I know they will," her beast said, confidently._

"Thanks," she sighed once again. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her but she ignored him. Once they pulled into the school parking lot, they saw that Inuyasha had just parked his car and he, Sango, and Miroku were waiting by the door. Parking and getting out of the car, they walked up to them and Sango gave Kagome a hug and whispered in her ear, "You need to tell them the truth," to which she nodded.

"Yash, Roku, I need to tell you something," Kagome said.

"What, Kags?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku just looked at her.

"My mom told me that I was adopted and that I'm not human," she said the first thing that came to her mind, something that would make sense.

"If you're not human then what are you?" Miroku inquired as she released her illusion spell, revealing her true self, much to Inuyasha and Miroku's shock.

"You're an Inu Youkai!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What's wrong, Kags?" Miroku asked.

"You don't mind?" she asked, keeping her face down.

"Not at all," Miroku smiled, causing her to look up with a bright smile on her face. By now the entire school had seen Kagome in her demon form, once again she was the center of attention, mostly by both human and demon males, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin. Kagura glared at Kagome with hatred as she took her seat in first period. Until Mr. Myouga came into the classroom and announced that they had three new students. Sesshoumaru took a look at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and saw her smirk as they new girls walked in. He immediately recognized them as the girls he had met the night before. Miyako, Hanako, and Kikyo now stood in front of the room, as they locked eyes with Kagome, they smirked in returned as they took some of the empty seats, Kikyo sitting behind Kagome, Hanako behind Inuyasha, and Miyako behind Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes on off of Kikyo which made Kagome smirk once again.

However, she noticed that Kagura glaring at her from the front row and put on a look that was intimidating. Her now gray eyes gave her a look of power and authority; no one can deny that she played the part of a princess very well. Gulping, Kagura turned around and thought, "I can't compete with her! She's too powerful! But I'm not giving up! I know that Sesshoumaru doesn't really want her!" However, due to one of Kagome's new powers, the ability to read minds and telepathically talk to people, she knew exactly what Kagura had just thought.

"Keep dreaming, Kagura, keep dreaming," Kagome thought as she noticed that Kagura kept stealing lustful glances at Sesshoumaru, who glared at her resentfully. Kagome accidentally read Sesshoumaru's mind as he thought, "She's such a whore. She can't really think that she's got my attention. I'd rather stare at Kagome all day then look at **that**!" causing her to blush.

Later during lunch, Kagome introduced Miroku and Inuyasha to Kikyo, Miyako, and Hanako. They immediately hit it off, especially Inuyasha and Kikyo. Seeing a potential couple in the future, despite Inuyasha being a hanyou and Kikyo being a miko, like her and Kaede. Even though she was now a demon, she still retained her miko's powers.

When Kagome left the cafeteria to go to the restroom, Kagura saw her chance to "set the girl straight" and followed her. However, Kikyo who had sense maliciousness in her aura as she left followed. When Kagura entered the restroom, she pushed Kagome against the wall.

"What's your problem?" Kagome demanded, her beast fighting to break free and bathe in Kagura's blood.

"Me? What's your problem? You stay away from **my** man!" Kagura yelled pushing her into the wall again.

"Sesshoumaru is not your man, he would rather die then be anywhere near you," Kagome said in a monotone voice, causing Kagura to raise her hand to smack her before she lurched forward and fell to the floor revealing Kikyo who had smacked Kagura in the back of the head with a little miko power put into it.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" she asked, holding out her hand and helping Kagome off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, "Thanks for helping me, Kikyo-chan."

"No prob," Kikyo said, taking Kagome's wrist and leading her back to the cafeteria. As Kagome took her seat next to Sesshoumaru, he placed his arm around her shoulders, causing her to wince.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked, concerned, when all of a sudden his beast snarled.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"_Kagura attacked her in the restroom! She pushed her against the wall, HARD! Her back is badly bruised!" his beast snarled._

"WHAT?! How do you know that?!" he snarled back.

"_I talked to her beast. Apparently, they were arguing over you, and Kagome said something Kagura didn't like and she tried to smack her, but her friend, Kikyo, stopped he," his beast snarled._

"You can talk to her beast?" he said surprised.

"_One of Kagome's new powers is that of telepathy, she can speak to people in her mind, Because her beast is a part of her, she shares in Kagome's powers, only she can only communicate with another demon's beast," his beast replied, making Sesshoumaru's eyes widen._

"Kagome can speak with her mind?" Sesshoumaru inwardly balked.

"_She can also read minds," his beast continued, "and trust me Kagura is thinking some not so clean thoughts about you," making him cringe._

"Absolutely not! The female who had permission to even touch me is Kagome," he told his beast.

"_With this I agree, seeing as she is our intended," his beast agreed, "but what will we do with Kagura? She has harmed something that belongs with to us."_

"We will let her know what happens to someone who harms something that belongs to this Sesshoumaru," he assured his beast.

"_And just when are you going to ask our intended to be ours? If you wait too long, it just might be too late," his beast whined, "I couldn't stand it if we lost her for any reason!"_

"Soon, she knows we love her, and she told us that she loves us, so I don't think she'll be going anywhere for awhile," he told his beast. "Kagome, I have some unexpected business to attend to after school, so I won't need a ride home."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-kun," Kagome said.

"_I have a feeling that this unexpected business of his has something to do with Kagura," her beast chuckled with glee._

"You think so?" Kagome asked.

"_I know so," her beast snarled gleefully._

After Kagome's car had pulled out of the parking lot that after noon, Sesshoumaru turned his full attention on to his target. An inu youkai is an expert hunter, and once he has his sights on his prey, he doesn't deviate from it. Once Kagura came into sight, he immediately had her up against the wall by her throat.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" she managed to choke out after bit.

"Silence, Onigumo, this Sesshoumaru knows what you did to Kagome," he snarled, making Kagura's eyes go wide.

"Damn that Kikyo girl!" she thought.

"If you ever attack Kagome again, I will personally show you the true meaning of pain, and my beast won't be as generous," he growled and dropped her and turned to walk away.

"What is it about her? Why is she so special?" Kagura demanded. Without turning around, he said, "Because she's nothing like you," and continued walking. Kagura just sat where he dropped her and looked like she was just smacked in the face.

"What does she have that I don't? I know that before she came that I was the best looking girl in the school, until **she** came here," Kagura thought, "What is it about her?"

"Fooling around with Taisho again, Kagura?" a snide voice called out.

"Naraku!" Kagura gasped.

"Now what have I told you about screwing around with a Taisho, little sister," Naraku sneered. Growling, Kagura stood up and said, "I will get Sesshoumaru. If it's the last thing I do."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kagura, keep telling yourself that," Naraku said laughing as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon, or the songs used in this chapter, Taylor Swift does! I absolutely love her! She's so cool!

Chapter 5: The Bond Between Mates

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's beast was fuming and yelling at Sesshoumaru.

""_Because she's nothing like you!"" his beast roared, making him cringe._

"It's just another reason why I love her some much," Sesshoumaru explained, "Kagome is kind, loving, always has a smile on her face, and can be very deadly when angered. Also, everything that Kagura is not."

"_Ah, I see, and just when are you planning on telling her that?" his beast urged._

"Soon, if you will stop bugging me about it," Sesshoumaru groaned. He had just arrived at Kagome's house, and was standing at the top of the stairs when he heard some music that he had never heard before and Kagome's voice singing along with it.

_There's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I want to ask you to dance _

_Right there in the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

"_This must be a new song that Kagome's written," his beast said, listening to the song._

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But, you're just so cool_

_Running your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

Sesshoumaru allowed her voice to wash over him like old times. He had missed this. When they were in middle school, he would spend hours with Kagome after school, watching her write new songs, and listening to her sing them when they were done.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

"God, how I love that woman!" Sesshoumaru thought.

_So baby drive slow till we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it_

_Remember it_

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed as he remembered the first time he saw Kagome in the park ten years ago.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

The first thought in his head was "This girl is crazy!" She never showed him any fear, unlike the rest of her species, at the time he thought that she was human, and well, so did she.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but_

_You'll pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, it's really something_

_It's fearless_

To him, this song described her. She never showed fear in his presence, nor his father's. This was another thing that he loved about her, though he would never admit it.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Everyone he met when he was little had automatically feared him for being a demon, or for who his father was. Kagome was the first person that he had ever met that wasn't afraid at first sight.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

"Kagome is really an amazing person," he whispered.

_Oh, oh_

And the music stopped and Sesshoumaru entered the house to find Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Miyako, Hanako, Inuyasha, and Miroku sitting in the living room. Kagome held a guitar in her lap while everyone else was watching her with amazement.

"You wrote that Kags?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, I did, Roku! Not too long after I moved," she answered, "There's another one if you want to hear it."

"Yeah! I would really like to hear it, Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed.

"Why don't you join us, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome inquired, holding out her hand to him as he took it and sat at her side as she took up her guitar again and started playing

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eye and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights, See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

Sango was thinking that this was a little like Sesshoumaru and Kagome's story, as were Inuyasha and Miroku.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo _

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go _

_And I said_

Sesshoumaru was surprised that this song sounded kind of like the way that he and Kagome had met, except there was no one telling him to stay away from her.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

A love story; that was exactly what their story was. Sesshoumaru had loved Kagome from the beginning. He always had and always would.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close you eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

There was no doubt about it. Kagome had been meant for him since the beginning. It didn't matter that she wasn't born on Earth. All that mattered was that she had found her way to him, to his side.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Kagome was his soul mate; the one he was meant for, as she was meant for him. She had been the one to show him that it didn't matter who he was or what he was, everyone needed a friend.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"I have to ask her soon," he thought, "Maybe at Chichiue's anniversary party." Every year, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father threw a party to celebrate his father's mating to Izayoi.

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

And the music stopped. Everyone was silent for awhile before Sango burst into tears and gave Kagome a hug, while saying, "Oh, Kagome-chan, that was absolutely wonderful!"

"Thanks," Kagome said while blushing and beaming at the same time. Sneaking a peek out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Sesshoumaru was deep in thought.

"Wonder what he's thinking about?" Kagome thought.

"_Probably about us," her beast suggested._

"Maybe," she replied. Her mind returned to the conversation between the others. Inuyasha was telling everyone about Sesshoumaru and his father's 16th anniversary party that Saturday.

"Has it really been that long since Inu no Taisho-sama and Izayoi-sama mated?" Kagome thought.

"So are you guys coming?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo, Hanako, and Miyako looked a little uncomfortable with the idea as Kikyo said, "If Kagome goes, I don't see why we can't." With everyone looking at her, Kagome eyes widened as she said, "Doesn't Inu no Taisho-sama and Izayoi-sama have to approve this first, Yash?" while raising an eyebrow.

"I already asked Mom and Dad if you guys could come," Inuyasha explained, "They approved it."

"I don't see why not," Kagome replied, with a smirk.

"They also wanted to know if you could sing a song for them, Kags," Inuyasha stated.

"We'll see," Kagome groaned.

"Aw, come on, Kags, you know they see you as a member of the family," Inuyasha coaxed, "And they love hearing you sing as much as we do."

Sighing, she answered, "I'll see if I can come up with something before tomorrow night."

"Mom and Dad will be so happy!" Inuyasha said as he grinned. Sesshoumaru even gave a small smirk. Yes, his father and Izayoi loved hearing Kagome sing, especially when she wrote new songs. When Sesshoumaru first introduced Kagome to his father, he all but adopted Kagome into his family, as had Izayoi. They had even insisted that she call them "Oji-chan" and "Oba-chan", but she still referred to them as Inu no Taisho-sama and Izayoi-sama when they weren't around.

The group stayed until dinner and then had to leave. Sesshoumaru almost dreaded going home. His father had gotten annoying in the last few years, trying to get him to start thinking about getting a mate. He, Sesshoumaru, had always thought that it was weird that his father had mated another so soon after his first mate died. Ayami, Sesshoumaru's mother, had died due to complications with Sesshoumaru's birth, barely a month later, Inu no Taisho announced that he had mated again, and that his new mate was with child. In five months, as dog demons gave birth after five months of pregnancy, Inuyasha was born. He may not have always looked as his brother with anything with hatred, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about him.

As Sesshoumaru pulled up the family mansion, he sighed. His father was standing by the door, talking to Inuyasha. Even from his car he could hear what they were saying.

"What did she say, Sochi?" Inu no Taisho asked. (Sochi means my son)

"She said she'd try to come up with something by tomorrow night," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, good," Inu no Taisho sighed happily. Then noticing that his first born had appeared, he said, "Welcome home, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn," he groaned, making his father smile as he walked past him and up the stairs to his room. A large square room with a king sized bed with a blue comforter and matching pillows, a nightstand next to it with a picture of him, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku(in that order) and an alarm clock, a desk in the far corner with a laptop, a printer, and a boom box, and a cabinet across from his closet. Setting his school bag on the floor, he quickly changed from his uniform into a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Turning on his computer, he noticed that Inuyasha (SilverPuppy) and Miroku (PervertedMonk) were IM-ing each other. Signing in (TheDevilWithin), he immediately got a message.

SilverPuppy – Yo!

PervertedMonk – What's up?

TheDevilWithin – What are you two up to?

Then he noticed that Kagome (AngelTemptress) and Sango (DemonSlayer) were online too.

AngelTemptress – Hey Boys! What's up?

DemonSlayer – Not being perverted I hope

Perverted Monk – Nothing much

SilverPuppy – Yeah, Miroku, knowing you you're thinking about a certain part of Sango's anatomy

AngelTemptress – Yash, you're beginning to sound a little like Roku

SilverPuppy – What! How am I sounding like that pervert!

TheDevilWithin – You just had to mention it, otouto, you just had to mention it

SilverPuppy – That doesn't make me like that perv

PervertedMonk – hey guys, I'm still here

AngelTemptress – we know, Roku, we know

SilverPuppy – Kags, shouldn't you be working on that song for tomorrow night?

AngelTemptress – it's done already

SilverPuppy – that was fast

TheDevilWithin – tell me about it

AngelTemptress – what can I say, I'm multi talented

DemonSlayer – yes we know, man I'm so excited about the party tomorrow

AngelTemptress – me too!

TheDevilWithin – just don't forget that it's casual

AngelTemptress – good thing too! I absolutely have nothing formal! Don't even try to get me into a prom dress!

DemonSlayer – y not? You'd look good in one!

AngelTemptress – don't do dresses

TheDevilWithin – I still think that you'd look good in one

SilverPuppy – we all know you do

TheDevilWithin – otouto, you want to die early

SilverPuppy – oh, lighten up, onii-san, you're too stiff

AngelTemptress – Yash, stop making fun of your brother!

SilverPuppy – but it's too much fun!

DemonSlayer – hey Kagome-chan!

AngelTemptress – hey what?

DemonSlayer – isn't your cousins, Rin and Shippo, coming over to visit for awhile?

AngelTemptress – no, they're coming to live with us. they're parents are getting custody taken away. i'm going to go to bed. ttyl

AngelTemptress has signed off

TheDevilWithin has signed off

PervertedMonk – why'd he leave?

SilverPuppy – god you're thick

DemonSlayer – isn't he

DemonSlayer – he left because Kagome left

PervertedMonk – oh, gotta go, mom's yelling at me again

DemonSlayer – bye Roku!

SilverPuppy – later

PervertMonk has signed off

DemonSlayer has signed off

SilverPuppy has signed off

Turning off the computer, Sesshoumaru started his homework which he completed in a matter of five minutes and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Malachite was informing Queen Beryl of his latest plan to acquire the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"Are you certain that your plan will work, Malachite?" she asked, face drawn and cold.

"Yes, after all, she was very protective of him," Malachite answered as Beryl started laughing hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or the song that's used later in the chapter. The song is Christina Aguilera's Love Will Find Away

Chapter 6: Party Crashers

The next morning, a Saturday, when Kagome woke up, she realized that Miyako, Hanako, Kikyo, and Sango were in her room, waiting for her to wake. Sitting up, she stretched with her arms over her head, and asked, "Hey, what's up?

"We're going shopping," Sango said.

"For what?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Clothes for the party, remember?" Miyako replied, chuckling. Making Kagome's eyes go wide, as she jumped up and shooed them out of her room so she could get dressed. She emerged from the room half an hour later, wearing a dark blue halter top embroidered with pink, purple, and light blue butterflies on the right side, showing the markings that wrapped around her arms, and a black skirt that stopped just below her right knee and slanted to just below her left knee and her hair was tied into a ponytail with two curls the fell down around her face, highlighting her gray eyes and silver markings. Nodding in approval, the girls left and headed to the downtown mall to look for outfits.

After about eight hours, they returned to Kagome's house to find that the guys had arrived early.

"There you girls are! We've been waiting for you about an hour!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop yelling, Yash! We can hear you very well," Kagome cried, grabbing her ears.

"Sorry, Kags," Inuyasha realized.

"We'll be ready to go as soon as we can, okay?" Sango said as they went upstairs to Kagome's room. After about an hour, the girls came downstairs one by one. Sango first, wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt with leaves embroidered on the sides, and blue jeans and black boots, her hair in a high ponytail, Miyako second, wearing a blue tank top and a white skirt that slanted from just above her left knee to about four inches below her fight knee and white flip flops, Hanako third, wearing a pale yellow t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants that fanned out at the leg, and a pair of white sandals. Now they were waiting on Kikyo, who was Inuyasha's date, and Kagome.

Inuyasha was pacing as he complained, "What could possibly be taking this long?"

"Quit complaining, Yash," Sango groaned. "Feh!" was all she got as he plopped onto the couch. Then Kikyo appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a red tube top and a pair of black jeans, and high heeled black boots.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up at the stairs waiting for her.

"She's coming," Kikyo answered, as Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a dark gray halter top, and a pair of darkwash blue jeans, and a pair of black high heels, carrying cd in her hand. Her silver hair was pulled half way up and half way down with a braid cascading down the middle of her back, with curls framing her face, bringing more attention to her eyes. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss to the top of it, making her blush.

"You look like a princess," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered in return, her blush deepening, and he lead her to the limo; the other following. After awhile, they pulled up to Taisho Mansion, light up with white lights and a candle in every window through the front of the house, garland made of white roses also hanging in the windows and around the bars of the gate. Entering the mansion, the inside was decorated the same way the outside was, only with a mix of red and white roses.

Upon entering the ballroom, that was similarly decorated, Kagome was immediately pounced on by Inu no Taisho.

"Kagome-chan, it has been too long since I last saw you," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes, it has been awhile, Oji-chan," she said quietly as she returned the hug.

"I see you've grown into a beautiful young woman, Kagome-chan," a female voice said from behind Inu no Taisho. Looking at her, she noticed Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshoumaru's stepmother.

"Yes, thank you, Oba-chan," Kagome replied blushing again.

"We'd also like to thank you for singing a song for us," Izayoi continued, "You know that we love hearing you sing," making her blush even more. Taking her hand and leading her away from Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho showed her towards the stage where a DJ was set up and a microphone sitting in front. Stepping up on to the stage, Inu no Taisho spoke into the microphone.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my anniversary party," he said as applause sounded for a few moments, "I glad that I can share this day with all of you. Now, I asked a friend of the family who is talented as she is beautiful if she could sing a song for us. Kagome," and she walked onto the stage, handing the cd to the DJ who plugged it into his laptop computer and stepped up to the microphone as a song started.

_No one ever said that love was going to be easy_

_Gotta take the ups and downs, the in betweens_

_If you take this journey_

_Gotta give yourself completely_

_Never let nobody ever step on our dreams_

Everyone stopped talking to listen. Kagome had always had a way of making a crowd of people stop what they were doing and making them listen.

_You better stop_

_Listen to these words that I say_

_You better stop_

_Don't throw this good thing away_

_Put your trust in me_

_And I'll make you see_

The room was dead silent as Kagome sang, with her eyes twinkling, as she moved to the beat.

_No, the rain won't last forever_

_Find a way to make it better_

_Long as we can stand together_

_Love will find a way_

_Gonna make a new tomorrow_

_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow_

_Better listen when I say_

_Love will find a way_

Now there were people standing up and dancing along with the beat of the song.

_Somebody tried to tell me_

_Love don't last forever_

_Said it only happens in your wildest dreams_

_After all is said and done_

_We're still together_

_Never listened to the lies and jealousy_

Inuyasha and Kikyo had started to dance as well as Sango and Miroku, while Sesshoumaru got as close to the stage as he could.

_You better stop_

_Don't let them turn you around_

_You better stop_

_Hang onto this love that we've found_

_Nothing that they say can stand in our way_

Sesshoumaru passed Inu no Taisho and Izayoi who was gently swaying to the music, making him smile.

_No, the rain won't last forever _

_Find a way to make it better_

_Long as we can stand together_

_Love will find a way_

_Gonna make a new tomorrow_

_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow_

_Better listen when I say_

_Love will find a way_

As he got closer to the stage, he saw Kagome wink at him playfully.

_I want you, I need you_

_You know that I believe you_

_We got it, you know it_

_So, if it's real, just show it_

_I want you, I need you_

_You know that I believe you_

_We got it, you know it_

_So, if it's real, just show it_

Stopping just in front of the stage, he looked up and met her eyes.

_You better stop_

_Listen to these words that I say_

_You better stop_

_Don't ya throw this good thing away_

_Put your trust away_

_And I'll make you see_

The look in her eyes almost made his knees cave. The love he saw in her eyes made him feel wanted, needed.

_No, the rain won't last forever_

_Find a way to make it better_

_Long as we can stand together_

_Love will find a way_

_Gonna make a new tomorrow_

_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow_

_Better listen when I say_

_Love will find a way_

To know that this one person wanted and needed him made him happy. He didn't care if the world didn't need him, just the knowledge that she wanted him, made his heart swell.

_No, the rain won't last forever_

_Find a way to make it better_

_Long as we can stand together_

_Love will find a way_

_Gonna make a new tomorrow_

_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow_

_Better listen when I say_

_Love will find a way_

_I want you, I need you_

_You know that I believe you_

_We got it, you know it_

_So, if it's real, just show it_

_I want you, I need you_

_You know that I believe you_

_We got it, you know it_

_So, if it's real, just show it_

_No, the rain won't last forever_

_Find a way to make it better_

_Long as we can stand together_

_Love will find a way_

As she sang the last note, the music faded and a loud round of applause sounded throughout the ballroom. Taking a bow, Kagome was helped of the stage by Sesshoumaru, who was staring deeply into her eyes, as the DJ handed her her cd and started playing some remixes. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

As they started dancing together, Sesshoumaru laid his head on top of hers and nuzzled her as she laid her head back against his chest. His beast purred at the feeling of her against them as her own was. It was apparent, to Kagome at least, that their beasts, their inner inus, liked each other very much. She was glad, she had been afraid that her inner inu would not like Sesshoumaru or his inner inu at all.

"I love you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear as he nibbled it, causing a shiver to run down her spine, making her beast purr again.

"I love you, too, Sesshoumaru," she whispered back, making his beast purr again as well, as he tightened his hold on her as he laid his head against her shoulder as she nuzzled him, taking in his scent of pine and a fresh spring rain. Unnoticed by the happy couple, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi were watching them.

"I had a feeling that those two like each other," Izayoi stated.

"Me too," Inu no Taisho said, "Sesshoumaru liked her even when she was human and missed her a great deal when she moved away. I think the only reason he ever went to school was to see her everyday."

"I think so too," Izayoi added as Inuyasha walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Happy anniversary, Hahahue, Chichiue." (Hahahue is mother, Chichiue is father)

"Thank you, Sochi," Izayoi replied, "Didn't you think that Kagome-chan's song was well written."

"Yes, it was," Inuyasha answered, "She wrote it just last night. She told us in the car on the way here that she wrote it as an anniversary present for you," making both Inu no Taisho and Izayoi's eyes widen as they smiled.

"How like Kagome-chan," Izayoi whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Hahahue, Kags wouldn't like it if she found out she made you cry on your anniversary," Inuyasha said as he gently wiped the tear away for her as she smiled, and replied, "No, she wouldn't, would she?"

All of a sudden, the window behind the stage broke as Malachite and a bunch of the Negaverse's monsters burst through it. Kagome growled low when she saw that he was coming towards Sesshoumaru and her.

"Well, if it isn't Sailor Moon's little friend," Malachite sneered, making Sesshoumaru growl as he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for a good time," Malachite growled in return.

"He came to kidnap you, Sesshoumaru-kun," Kagome stated, while growling, her eyes going red as her beast fought to gain control.

"How perceptive you are, wench," Malachite said to her, making her snarl. Sesshoumaru knew that Malachite had just signed his death warrant. Kagome hated being called a wench. Malachite all of a sudden he and his monsters attacked various points in the room as Kagome separated herself from Sesshoumaru and the other girls joined her. Inuyasha and Miroku came to stand by Sesshoumaru.

"Malachite is looking for a fight, and I can't let him get Sesshoumaru, but I can't fight him in this form, and if I transform, then everyone would know who I really am," Kagome thought. Turning around and looking into the other girls eyes, she said, "Are you ready?" making Inuyasha and Miroku confused.

"Since they day we were born," they replied as they took out their transformation wands (they're just like the ones in the Sailor Moon anime.)

Miyako shouted, "Mercury Power!" transforming into Sailor Mercury.

Kikyo shouted, "Mars Power!" transforming into Sailor Mars.

Sango shouted, "Jupiter Power!" transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

Hanako shouted, "Venus Power!" transforming into Sailor Venus. Then Kagome held up her hand and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" transforming into Sailor Moon. Inuyasha and Miroku's mouths dropped wide open, but Sesshoumaru looked furious.

"_The nerve of that cretin! To insult our intended like that!" his beast roared while Sesshoumaru tried to maintain control._

As Malachite was about to attack Inu no Taisho and Izayoi, Sailor Moon yelled, "Hold it!" causing him to turn around.

"Ah, I see that you decided to show," Malachite sneered at her.

"How dare you bring innocent people into this, you lowlife!" she growled, "For this I cannot forgive you!"

"Now if you would just hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal, I wouldn't have to," Malachite said, looking like he was bored, making her snarl.

"I'll never hand it over to the likes of you," Sailor Moon replied, her eyes red, causing him to attack her. She, however, jumped out of the way as the other Scouts destroyed his monsters. After they were done, they went to attack Malachite, but Sailor Moon yelled, "No, he's mine!" as she pulled out the Moon Wand, and cried, "Cosmic Moon Power!" sending one of Malachite's attacks back at him, wounding him fatally.

"No! There's no way this Moon Child could defeat me!" he cried as he disappeared. Falling to her knees, Sailor Moon sighing in relief and said, "Finally, that's over," before a rumble was felt as a huge pod burst up out of the ground and opened to reveal a woman about 500 feet tall with blue hair and a red dress.

"Beryl," Sailor Moon growled, her voice laced with hatred, as the woman laughed hysterically.


	7. Chapter 7

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or any of the songs used in this FanFiction. This song is Forever and For Always by Shania Twain.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Sailor Venus looked outside and said, "It looks like the final battle is upon us, Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Moon sat on the floor, looking dejected. She felt like this would be the last time that she saw Sesshoumaru again. She had been having visions of the final battle and knew that this was to be her last. Getting up, she turned to Sesshoumaru, with her bangs in her eye and slowly walked towards him.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly as his beast whined. As she quickly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug, and laying her head on his shoulder. "Kagome? Come on, answer me! You're really starting to scare me," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered, "Don't forget that," as she let go of him and started to walk away, leaving him staring after her with a look of shock. All of a sudden, his beast roared with anguish.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"_Didn't you get the message? She was telling you that she's not coming back! This battle is going to be her last!" his beast yelled at him._

His eyes widening as he quickly ran after her, catching her by the wrist, pulling her to him, and kissing her. This kiss wasn't like the others that he had given her, that were filled with tenderness and passion. No, this one was filled with urgency, love, and passion. Sliding his fingers through her hair, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue against her lip, making her gasp, as he delved inside, finally tasting her, and god, did she taste wonderful. When he finally pulled away, she looked dazed, as she opened her eyes and looked into his. Moving so that his mouth was by her ear, he whispered, "You better come back." She simply nodded as he let her go, and she walked away, glancing back once, before she disappeared.

As she and the other Sailor Scouts journeyed towards her, Beryl sent some more of the Negaverse's warriors to quickly dispatch the Scouts, and dispatched them they did. Her eyes wide as she watched her friends die one by one, Kagome screamed.

Hearing her scream, Sesshoumaru tried to follow her, but his father held him back with help from his younger brother. He growled and demanded that they let him go, but Inu no Taisho refused, saying, "This is Kagome's fight. If something were to happen to you, Sochi, she would never forgive herself. You must remember: Kagome is a princess, the last of her people. She is stronger than any other female, even your mother, that I have ever met. She will be fine." Sesshoumaru stopped growling, but his aura was filled with tension.

"My son has found his soul mate," Inu no Taisho thought, "This is the only reason that I can think of for him to be acting like this."

"What is wrong with Sesshoumaru-chan?" Izayoi asked worry in her voice.

"It seems that my son has found his soul mate," he replied, "When an inu youkai finds the one meant to be his or her mate, they form a bond with that person, be they youkai or human, that bond will bind the couple together, letting them know each others emotions, whereabouts, and even if they're in trouble."

"So, are you saying that Kagome-chan is Sesshoumaru-chan's soul mate?" Izayoi asked brown eyes wide.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Inu no Taisho replied, "It appears that Kagome-chan is in distress, and he wants to go to her, but that will put him in danger. If something was to happen to Sesshoumaru because he was looking for her, Kagome-chan would never forgive herself."

After a few moments, Kagome got the strength to go on. She knew that her friends wouldn't want her to give up. She carefully approached Beryl who sneered at her saying, "So we meet at last, Sailor Moon," and started laughing.

"You better enjoy that laugh, Beryl, it's the last one you'll ever have," Sailor Moon said, "You'll never rule the universe as long as I live."

"We'd better get this over with then," Beryl said, scowling.

"Let's get to it," Sailor Moon agreed. Then Beryl sneered and replied, "You don't know what you're up against, goodbye, Sailor Moon!" and threw an energy blast at her, but she transformed into Princess Noelle Serenity.

"I will defeat you, Beryl, in the name of the Moon," she said.

"You! Pitiful little Princess Noelle!" Beryl sneered.

"Don't worry, Luna, Artemis, I'm not afraid anymore," Princess Noelle Serenity whispered, holding the Moon Wand in front of her.

"You should be!" Beryl yelled as she threw another energy blast at her.

"Cosmic Moon Power," the Princess whispered as a sort of barrier erected around her, fighting off Beryl's attack. After a while, it seemed like a stalemate.

"I'm not going to let you win this one, you witch!" the Princess cried, "My friends are counting on me," as visions of Kikyo, Hanako, Miyako, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku filled her head, but most important, were the visions of Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, spirit forms of the other Sailor Scouts appeared next to her. Miyako and Kikyo to her right, Sango and Hanako to her left, and Miyako shouted, "Mercury Power!" Kikyo shouted, "Mars Power!" Sango shouted, "Jupiter Power!" and Hanako shouted, "Venus Power!" As the Princess shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power!" sending a pink energy blast back at Beryl, and disintegrated her, as the Princess fell backwards, turning back into Sailor Moon, as she said, "Minna, thank you," before passing out.

Back at Taisho Mansion, which by now was empty except for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Inu no Taisho, and Izayoi, Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth in the ballroom. Growling and snarling every now and then, his eye flickering towards the door, as if expecting someone to walk through it at any moment.

"They've been gone too long," he snarled, "Something happened."

"Aniki, could you please stop that? You're scaring Hahahue," Inuyasha whispered, making Sesshoumaru stop dead in his tracks. Inuyasha hadn't called him "Aniki" since they were little. Suddenly the atmosphere around them changed, as the scenery turned to a palace made of marble that shined in the moonlight.

"Chichiue, where are we?" Inuyasha asked. Narrowing his eyes, Inu no Taisho realized where they were. They were in the Moon Kingdom before it was destroyed.

"It's the Moon Kingdom," he answered quietly, "This is where Kagome used to live before it was destroyed." His eyes widening, Sesshoumaru looked around Kagome's former home. All of a sudden, a spirit form appeared, holding an unconscious Kagome, in the form of Sailor Moon, in her arms. The spirit looked a lot like Kagome, holding the same features, same gray eyes, and the same smile.

"You have done well, my ittoshi musume," she said. (ittoshi musume means beloved daughter) Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his suspicions arose.

"Queen Serenity, it has been a long time," Inu no Taisho remarked, confirming Sesshoumaru's suspicions. Though she was in the form of Sailor Moon, Kagome's form changed into the dress that she wore as Princess Noelle Serenity.

"Yes, it has been a long time, Inu no Taisho-sama," Queen Serenity replied, "Thank you so much for taking care of my pup for me," as five dais appeared before her, and the other Sailor Scouts appeared on four of them, as she laid Kagome down on the one in front of her.

"Is there something wrong with the Princess and her Scouts, my lady?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"They are just very weak at the moment, Noelle Serenity even more so, due to her usage of the Imperium Silver Crystal," Serenity answered.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he appeared at Kagome's side, running his claw along her cheek.

"It is an honor to meet the eldest pup of my dearest friend and ally," Serenity said, "The Crystal is almost as powerful as her, so when Noelle Serenity uses it, it will drain her strength, it can even kill her if she uses too much of the Crystal's power." His eyes widened as his worry grew, his beast whining pitifully.

"Do not worry, Sesshoumaru-sama, it did not kill her this time," Serenity assured him, "However, for some time now, Noelle Serenity was receiving visions of the final battle against the Negaverse. She thought that it was her fighting against Beryl, however, the visions she was having were of **my** battle against Beryl, not hers. My ittoshi musume is much stronger than I or any of our clan that came before her. It will take much more than just the Imperium Silver Crystal to bring her down. Now why are you so worried might I ask?"

"Um, well, I," Sesshoumaru stammered, making Serenity smile.

"I see, you love her," she continued, eyes soft, making him blush. "I have the feeling that my daughter will be safe with you, Sesshoumaru-sama, I know that you will be safe with her as well." His eyes widened, as she continued, "She was more worried about your welfare, than she ever was about her own. When Luna found her, she immediately realized that you, the one person she loved more than life itself, was in danger, and she immediately took up the mantle of Sailor Moon to stop the Negaverse."

"How do you know all this?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes never straying from Kagome's peaceful face.

I may be dead but that doesn't mean that I'm unobservant when it comes to my own daughter," Serenity said, "I knew her path before she herself did. I knew that it was you she was meant to be with, Sesshoumaru-sama, the minute I gave birth to her, not five minutes after you were born on Earth. However, you two were supposed to meet when I planned to visit your father when she was ten years old, but as you of course know, it did not happen that way."

Sesshoumaru didn't look up, only kept his eyes locked on Kagome's face. He knew that she was meant to be his, as he was meant to be hers. He loved her, she loved him, and it was the way it was meant to be. He refused to have any other. It was why he'd always get so mad when another male would ask her out, he'd always felt that she was supposed to be his, his and no other's. Placing his hand on her cheek, he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, as he heard her voice singing.

_In your arms, I can still the way you want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

Her voice washed over him and brought him a sense of peace that it always did.

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

The words of her song pierced straight into his soul and calmed his beast.

_Cause I'm keeping you _

_Forever and for always_

_We will together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

Her words made his heart beat faster, and his breathing to increase.

_Mmmm, baby,_

_In your heart, _

_I can hear a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart _

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

Indeed, he did love her, greatly. He never wanted to be apart from her, ever.

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

His heart always skipped a beat when she was near him, or when she smiled at him.

_Cause I'm keeping you _

_Forever and for always_

_We will together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

He always missed her when she was away from him, making him wish that she was beside him at all times.

_In your eyes, _

_I can still see the look of the one who really loves me_

_The one who wouldn't put anything in the world above me_

_I can still see love for me in your eyes_

The look in his eyes when he was looking at her was one that was filled with love and adoration.

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

"I wish she'd wake up," he thought, "So I can tell her how much she means to me."

_Cause I'm keeping you _

_Forever and for always_

_We will together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

"She means the world to me," he thought, sitting on the edge of the dais and moving her, so that her head was in his lap, while pulling his claws through her hair.

_Cause I'm keeping you _

_Forever and for always_

_We will together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

He wasn't paying attention as Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. She slowly lifted her hand and brushed it gently against his cheek, making him look her in the eye. Never taking her eyes off his, Kagome slowly sat up and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him, as if he was afraid that she would be ripped away from him. The couple was completely oblivious to the onlookers who were watching with soft eyes. As Serenity looked on, she smiled. Her daughter would be safe from now on. The trials ahead would be many, but as long as she had her soul mate by her side, everything would be okay.

Everyone was distracted from Kagome and Sesshoumaru by the moaning of the Sailor Scouts as they woke. Inuyasha was immediately at Kikyo's side, as Miroku was by Sango's. As they sat up, the Scouts immediately noticed that they weren't on Earth anymore and stiffened when they noticed Serenity. They immediately stood up and bowed before her.

"Welcome home, Sailor Scouts," Serenity said with a fond smile.

"Thank you, my lady," they replied.

"You have done well," she commented as they continued to look down, as she continued, "Hard and horrific times lay ahead, the Princess will need you, as much as you will need her. I know that I can count you as well as Sesshoumaru-sama, to protect her."

"Yes, my lady," they replied as Sesshoumaru nodded, as she sent them back to Earth, before turning to Kagome and said, "You have grown so much, it seems like it hasn't been ten years since I last saw you, my daughter, to see the woman that you have become fills my heart with joy," as Kagome smiled and earned a smile in return before Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom faded back into Taisho mansion and they were standing in the middle of the ballroom with the party guests and the DJ still there as if Malachite hadn't attacked. Kagome telepathically linked to everyone and told them, "Don't talk about anything, Mother erased everyone's memory, it will be as if the Negaverse never existed." They soon separated into pairs and went off on their own.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome out into the garden. He had decided to ask tonight, under the light of the full moon, the way his father asked his mother to be his mate. Glancing over at Kagome with the corner of his eye, he noticed that her eyes sparkled and danced and her hair shimmered in the moonlight, making her look like a celestial maiden, and like that he was in a trance.

Kagome noticed that he was keeping his eyes on her at all times, it was a good thing he didn't know that she was doing the same. Almost every time she saw him, Kagome was always amazed by his beauty. His eyes always seemed to sparkle when she saw him, and the way the sun caught his silver locks.

"God, how I love this man!" she thought.

Kagome," Sesshoumaru started.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-kun."

"I have loved you since the first day that I met you," he continued, making her eyes go wide, "When you moved away, it was as if you had taken my heart with you. I don't think that I could make it through a single day without you."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed. "This sounds just like a …." She thought.

"_A mating proposal," her beast finished as he bent down on one knee and took her hands in his own._

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you, will you be my mate?" he finished, looking her right in the eye. Kagome couldn't breathe. After a few seconds, her eyes softened and she smiled, as she bent down by his ear and whispered, "I'd be honored, Sesshoumaru-kun," causing him to wrap his arms around her and hold her to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or any of the songs used in this FanFiction

Chapter 8: A New Evil

As the couple returned to the ballroom, they noticed that their friends and family were sitting at a table, with Inu no Taisho and Izayoi standing by another table that held a four layer cake, with white icing and pink roses made of icing around the edges of the layers. Smiling in their direction as Sesshoumaru lead her to two empty seats at the table where everyone else was sitting, Kagome began thinking about their engagement.

"Oh, wow," Kagome thought as she blushed, "He actually asked me!" Everyone was looking at her weirdly, as if trying to figure out what she was blushing about as Sesshoumaru smirked. As soon as Inu no Taisho saw his son smirk, he knew what was going on, and commented, "I think my son has an announcement to make," making Sesshoumaru and Kagome glare at him.

"The lovely Kagome Higurashi has made me a very happy man," Sesshoumaru announced, making Kagome blush even more. Everyone in the room erupted into applause as Sango, Hanako, Miyako, and Kikyo gave Kagome a group hug, as Inuyasha and Miroku just sat there with shocked faces.

"But you guys are only sixteen!" Inuyasha choked out.

"It's not like we're going to mate right away, Yash," Kagome groaned and smacked her forehead as Sesshoumaru nodded. Unknown to Kagome, he had already scent marked her, a sign to any demon that she was taken. Looking out the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw his father nodding approvingly.

"_Alpha male approves of our mate," his beast commented while purring._

"Apparently," he added as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her to sit on his lap, holding her so that she was flush against his chest and once again laid his head on her shoulder, making her beast purr.

"_It feels so good when our mate holds us like this," her beast purred._

"I have to agree," Kagome said. He may have thought she didn't know about the scent marking, but she did, and she didn't mind, it was the closest thing to do as means of making her his. She nuzzled against him, purring in his ear.

"_Why can't we claim her again?" his beast demanded, purring at their mate's reaction to their touch._

"We're too young, and she's not ready," Sesshoumaru replied with a sigh, "We going to wait until after we graduate from school."

"_Let's just hope that no fool ignores our claim on her," his beast stated, and he nodded in agreement. _Later that night, after Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome home, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, with every step she took. The feeling made her uneasy. Looking around as she closed the house door, she noticed nothing unusual. Unnoticed by Kagome, there was a dark shadow hiding in the God Tree. Smirking, it whispered, "It's her," before disappearing.

As Kagome got ready for bed she noticed that something was scratching on her window, suddenly frightened, she carefully went to the window and saw that it was Sesshoumaru. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the window and let him in, only to be in his arms a second later, with his head nuzzling her back. As much as she was enjoying the attention, she really needed to get some sleep.

"As much as I'm enjoying the attention, Koi, I really need to get some sleep," she said as he pulled her down on her bed, and laid down next to her with his arm around her waist. Chuckling lightly, she soon fell asleep, but not before Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer.

The next morning when Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, he noticed that Kagome was no longer in the bed next to him. Smelling sausage, he got up and went downstairs to find Kagome in the kitchen, cooking eggs and sausage. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink tube top. She was listening to some music and swaying her hips back and forth as she cooked, occasionally singing along with the lyrics.

Silently, Sesshoumaru came up behind her, place his hands on her hips, pulled her back against his, and swayed back and forth with her to the music. The feeling of her backside against his groin aroused him to no end, making his beast demand that he claim her immediately.

Sensing his arousal, she immediately stopped moving, even though her beast demanded that they continue. Taking the hint, he let go of her as she said, "Why don't you set the table?"

"Where's your mom, Souta, and Jii-chan?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled out plates.

"They're in Kyoto, helping Rin and Shippo pack their things, so they can move in," Kagome replied.

"Oh, that's right, weren't Rin and Shippo's parents having custody taken away," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, apparently the courts don't think it's a good idea for them to live with their father," Kagome answered, blushing. "I can't believe it! I almost couldn't stop myself! I know I have more self control than that!" she thought.

"_Not when it comes to our male, we don't," her beast griped, huskily._

"Oh, brother, my beast is a hentai!" Kagome thought.

"_Hey! I can't help it if we both find them attractive!" her beast yelled at her._

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in the dining room, also berating himself as he thought, "I couldn't stop myself, if we would have continued, we probably would have done _**it**_! I know I have more self control than that!"

"_Not when it comes to our female," his beast retorted, huskily._

"Oh, Kami, my beast is a hentai!" he yelled in his head.

"_Hey, no fair! You find them just as tempting as I do!" he beast growled, all four of them sighed at the same time._

"Is it really so hard to control myself around him?" Kagome thought, "I know that I find him attractive, and I love him, but am I _**that**_ attracted to him that I almost can't stop myself?"

Meanwhile, outside in the branches of the God Tree, the shadow from the night before was fuming. She was his! No one else's! No other male had the right to touch her, especially _**that**_ way! He was going to make this male pay from encroaching on his territory. He then got up and walked away, while thinking of all the pleasurable things that he could do to his female once he got a hold of her.

Sitting in Kagome's room a while later, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting on the couch, nuzzling each other. They just couldn't leave each other alone. Kagome was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap, laying her head against his shoulder as he nuzzled the exposed part of her neck as she laid small butterfly kisses along his jaw line. Even though they had agreed to not fully mate until they graduated, it didn't mean that they weren't tempted to, especially Sesshoumaru. It seemed that everything Kagome did, every move on her part, or how she felt against his body, made him want to straddle her and mate her. She was just too tempting.

"Mine," he growled as he started laying kisses to the hollow of her throat.

"Yours," she agreed, causing him to pull her closer, until they heard the front door open downstairs. Pulling away from him, Kagome went downstairs and saw that her mom, little brother, and jii-chan had returned with Rin and Shippo, and a moving van.

Turning to her mother, Kagome said, "Welcome home, Mom. I trust your trip was peaceful."

"Actually, to an extent, it was," her mother replied, "It seemed that my brother did not want to abide by the court ruling, and didn't allow us inside, until the police arrived and forced him to comply with the court order." Rin and Shippo's dad was Mrs. Higurashi's older brother. Rin was his natural child, while Shippo was like Kagome, adopted. Rin was human; Shippo was a young fox demon.

"Well, at least it all worked out in the end," Kagome said with a sad smile. When they had heard what Kenji, Mrs. Higurashi's brother, had been doing to his children, Mrs. Higurashi filed for custody of the two and won. Before she could say anything else, Kagome was tackled by a medium sized ball of red fur and small girl with black hair.

"Kagome-chan!" the two yelled their excitement plain in their voices.

"Well, well, it seems you two have grown like a corn stalk," Kagome laughed as she bent down and picked them up in her arms as she continued, "How are you, Rin, Shippo?"

"Better than ever, Kagome-neechan," Rin cried.

"We're alright," Shippo said, looking over her shoulder, noticing for the first time, the powerful dog demon that was walking toward them and started shaking. Shippo and Rin had never met Sesshoumaru before. Noticing that Shippo was afraid of Sesshoumaru, Kagome said, "Shippo-chan, Rin-chan, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho, heir to the Western Lands, and my best friend."

"And future mate," Sesshoumaru added apprehensively, making her blush.

"Yes, and future mate. Sesshoumaru, this is Shippo-chan and Rin-chan," Kagome said as she introduced them. Sesshoumaru immediately recognized Rin as the girl he had seen in Tokyo Square the day Zoisite attacked Kagome; the girl that looked up to Sailor Moon, unknowingly looking up to her cousin. The little girl looked at him with wide brown eyes, before saying, "You're a dog demon like Kagome-neechan, aren't you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" to which he nodded. Letting the children go, Kagome told them that they're room was in the attic and all their stuff had been taken up, as they ran up the stairs.

"You just had to say that before I could tell my mother, didn't you?" Kagome scolded after the children disappeared up the stairs.

"Sorry, I thought that you had told your mother already," he replied as she shook her head, and said, "I'm kinda nervous with bringing the subject up."

Understanding what she meant, he said, "You're afraid that she won't approve?" as she nodded in response, before he leaning down by her ear and nibbled on it, sending a shiver up her spine. Sensing her arousal, he pulled away, before he could be tempted to go farther, and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be happy."

He was right; later that night, when Kagome told her mother of the engagement, she was indeed happy. Of course, as a mother, she had some concerns, they were still in school, but when informed of their plan to wait until after graduation, her fears where abated. She told them that she approved the match, and wished them happiness, calming Kagome's fears. What Sesshoumaru said next surprised even Kagome.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I know that you are not an inu youkai, and probably wouldn't understand this very well, but when an inu youkai takes on a mate-to-be, that inu youkai's beast demands constant contact with their intended, being separated for more than a matter of minutes can send their beasts into bloodlust until they are reunited."

"I know this, Sesshoumaru-kun, Inu no Taisho-sama told me this when he first brought Kagome here," she replied, "He told me that she was an inu youkai like him and that her demonic aura and self were sealed until she had great need of them, and told me everything I would need to know so that I might be prepared at that time. You're more than welcome to stay here; just don't do anything rash, if you catch my drift. After all, we do have small children living here now."

"Kaa-chan!" Kagome yelled, blushing, while Sesshoumaru smirked. After that, Sesshoumaru and Kagome decided to head back to Taisho Mansion, to get his things, as they were walking out to the car, Luna jumped into the car, saying that she needed to talk to Kagome.

"What is it, Luna?" Kagome asked, keeping her face calm and her eyes on the road.

"I sensed that more members of the Negaverse have arrived on Earth again, Kagome-chan," Luna said urgently, making Kagome's eyes flash into the rear view mirror to look at her, as she continued, "Sailor Moon will be needed again!"

"Are you sure, Luna?" Kagome asked, as she nodded. Sighing frustratedly, she banged her hand on the steering wheel, saying, "Damn! Can't they just give up?" Then looking in the rearview mirror, she saw a car pulling up behind her out of no where, and she said, "Hello, where did you come from?"

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to look at her.

"We have company," Kagome answered, keeping her eyes locked on to the rearview mirror.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"We're being followed," Kagome clarified, turning down Sesshoumaru's street. Sesshoumaru looked into his side mirror and noticed that black car behind them with a weird license plate. It had the letters and numbers of a regular license plate, but there was a weird symbol, a snake circling the sun, underneath them.

"Kagome, can you recognize the symbol on the license plate?" Sesshoumaru asked, and she looked at the rearview mirror at the symbol, making her eyes go wide.

"Shit! That's the symbol for Kalmar Industries!" she said.

"Kalmar Industries? What could they want with us?" Sesshoumaru asked his own eyes wide. Kalmar Industries was a petrochemical company, and was one of TaishoCorp's, Sesshoumaru's father's company, biggest competitors.

"More like what they want with me, Sesshoumaru-kun, don't you remember who owns Kalmar Industries?" she replied.

"No, who?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Think second grade, boy with black hair, and small braids at the bottom of his neck," Kagome urged. Realizing who she was talking about, Sesshoumaru growled, "Bankotsu Hamagashi."

"Who's Bankotsu Hamagashi?" Luna asked.

"He's a guy that supposedly had the hots for me back when we were in second grade," Kagome said, "He was cruel, commanding, ordered me around, demanded all of my time, and that I give up my friends."

"I think that was the first time that I ever experienced pure rage," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I also think that Yash had to hold you back from killing him too, if I remember correctly," Kagome said, pulling into Sesshoumaru's driveway. As they were getting out, the black car pulled in front of the drive way, making Sesshoumaru growl, as Bankotsu got out of the car with a smirk in Kagome's direction, who only glared at him.

Walking towards her, he said, "Hey, baby, how are you?"

"First off, I'm not your baby, second, the next time you tail me like that, I will personally make sure that you don't have children," Kagome growled, "and third, stay the fuck away from me!"

"Aw, come on now, baby, don't be like that," he said, as he grabbed her arm, making Sesshoumaru growl, turning Bankotsu's attention to him, "ah, Sesshoumaru Taisho, it's been awhile."

"Not long enough," Sesshoumaru growled, "You will unhand my mate, euro trash, before I make you."

"Your mate? I don't see her anywhere, only my woman," Bankotsu said as Kagome growled and scratched his arm with her claws to get him to let go.

"I am _**not**_ your woman, dumb ass," Kagome growled, her eyes red as her beast fighting to come to the surface.

"_Let me out of here! I will kill that damn idiot! The nerve of that whelp! To place a claim on us, when we are as good as mated!" her beast was yelling._

"I know, it makes me mad too, but we can't kill him," Kagome told her, "Maim him maybe, but not kill, we'd get in major trouble."

"_Then we'd better stop our mate, before he does!" her beast cried, as Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was about to throttle Bankotsu._

Sesshoumaru was on his last nerve. His eyes were also red, as his beast was fighting to come to the surface as well.

"_The nerve of the whelp! To try and lay claim to __**our**__ mate! Ugh! Let me out of here! I will kill that bastard!" his beast was yelling._ However, Sesshoumaru was in total agreement. He was about to crush Bankotsu's neck when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Letting go of Bankotsu, he turned and looked into the scared eyes of his mate as she said, "He's not worth the time and effort, Sesshoumaru-kun. He's not worth it," and his eyes returned to their normal golden coloring. Looking down at Bankotsu, he snarled, "Try to lay claim to _**my**_ mate again, and she won't be able to stop me next time," as he picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into the mansion.

After carrying her to his room, Sesshoumaru laid Kagome on his bed and laid down next to her, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, as he said, "I'm taking a nap," as he heard her giggle before snuggling her head against his chest and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or the songs used in this FanFiction

Chapter 9: The Negaverse Returns!

When Kagome woke up a little over an hour later, she registered that the sky outside was dark, and the stars were out. Knowing that her mother would be worried, she got up and went downstairs where Izayoi and Inu no Taisho were sitting in the living room with Inuyasha. Smiling, she said, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, except that the heir to Kalmar Industries left a little bit ago," Inu no Taisho replied, a sparkle in his eye, as Kagome scowled.

"Chichiue wouldn't let me eradicate his ass," Inuyasha griped, making Kagome giggle.

"I had to stop Sesshoumaru from doing the same," Kagome stated, "He was not happy that he was here."

"What did the baka do this time to get Aniki so mad?" Inuyasha asked a deadly gleam in his eye.

"He tried to claim me as his, again," Kagome growled, causing both Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha to growl in an intimidating manner. All of a sudden a terrifying growl shook the house, making Kagome's eyes wide.

"What was that?" she asked as Inu no Taisho shook his head and said, "It seems that Sesshoumaru has awakened, and he isn't too happy at the moment."

"I only came down here to use the phone to call my mom," Kagome said, "He can't be mad about that, can he?"

"Who knows?" Inuyasha yawned. Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared behind Kagome, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards till she was flush against his chest as he nuzzled her neck while purring, as Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, and Inuyasha left the room

"You just left?" he purred into her ear.

"You looked so peaceful that I couldn't even think of waking you," Kagome purred in response, turning around in his arms and placing her mouth by his ear, placing her hands on his chest. Keeping his head on her shoulder, he continued to nuzzle her neck. Nibbling his ear, she said, "I need to call my mom. It's a little late to be moving things, so I assume we're spending the night here?" as he nodded and let her go and headed back up to his room. Though he had just woken up, he felt very tired again. He had been so upset by the fact that Kagome was no longer next to him, and hadn't woken him when she left. His beast had been whining; thinking that it's intended had left him permanently, until they caught her scent heading downstairs.

A little bit later, she returned to his room and laid down next to him once again. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back, until she was flush against his chest again. She then turned wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him in her sleep before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile in another side of town, a young woman screamed as her energy was being drained from her body, by a large creature, as two figures stood in the shadows, watching.

"This energy should be sufficient for the Doom Tree for now," one said.

"We'll need to gather more though," the other replied, as they and the creature disappeared, leaving the woman in the alley, unconscious.

The next morning as Kagome, wearing pink t-shirt and a white skirt that stopped just above her knees and her hair in a half way up and half way down ponytail at the back of her head, and Sesshoumaru, wearing a black t-shirt that complimented his hair nicely and a pair of blue jeans and his hair tied in a ponytail at the bottom of his neck, drove to school the next day, they were listening to the radio when an announcement came on.

"_This is an important news bulletin," the announcer said, "Late last night, a young woman was attacked, by some sort of creature and was found unconscious in an alleyway. Doctors say she is very weak and tired but should recover soon. Police say that this latest attack may be connected to the attacks from earlier this year."_

Turning of the radio, Kagome said, "Same mo. The Negaverse is back. Luna was right."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You heard' em, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, "She was weak and tired, that's exactly how a victim would feel after having their energy drained." Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He remembered all to well how one would feel after having their energy drained. He himself had had part of his energy drained, but had been saved in time by Kagome.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Same thing I did last time," Kagome replied, "Fight back," looking him straight in the eye. They didn't say anything until they pulled into the parking lot, only to find it crowded with student, mostly female.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome scoffed, until a black SUV pulled into a parking spot near the front gate and wolf demon got out of it. Recognizing him almost immediately, Kagome said, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yup, it's Kouga," Sesshoumaru growled, glaring daggers at said wolf demon.

"Sesshoumaru, it's been four years," Kagome said, "I doubt that he still has feelings for me, however, if he does, you know that _**you**_ are the one that I love, and always will," giving him a kiss on the cheek as she parked her car, as far away from Kouga's car as possible. Getting out, Kagome was immediately pounced on by the others. Laughing for a bit, she quickly whispered into Sango's ear, "I am calling a Scout's meeting, tell the others," and Sango nodded urgently, knowing that Kagome wouldn't call a meeting if it wasn't important.

When they got to homeroom, Kagome growled lowly under her breath. Kouga was also in this class. However, her growl was nothing like Sesshoumaru's when Kouga met Kagome's eyes and smirked.

"Hey, Higurashi! It's been a while," Kouga commented.

"Not long enough," Kagome growled at him as he was about to grab her arm, "and keep your hands to yourself," and she walked to her desk, Sesshoumaru following closely behind. Many of the female demons in the class, including Kagura, were now growling, as they caught a whiff of Kagome's scent, as it mixed and mingled with Sesshoumaru's through the scent marking, as well as the male demons, including Kouga. Taking a seat on the other side of Inuyasha, Kouga continued growling at Sesshoumaru, who growled back. Shooting Kouga a glare, Kagome said, "Cool it, dumb ass, I am not yours, never have been yours, and never will be, so shout it!" in annoyance, making him stop growling, however, a scowl was seen on Kagome's face for the rest of the class, not that she was the only one.

Sesshoumaru also wore a scowl on his face. He didn't like the fact that over ninety percent of the school's male populace wanted his intended. He'd kill every single one of them who dared to try and lay a hand on her. She was his, and no one else's, just as he was hers and no one else's. Catching her eye, he smirked at her. Every time he looked at her, he wondered what he had done in this life, that he deserved someone as special as her. He must've done something right.

Knowing that he was extremely angry at the moment, Kagome took his hand in hers without looking away from the front of the room, where Myouga was having one of the students write on the chalkboard for him, and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, calming him instantly. It seemed she was the only one who could calm him down from the point of bloodlust. That was something that only a true mate could do, yet another sign that she was his destined mate.

Yet again during lunch, Kouga got on Kagome's nerves. He tried to sit at Kagome's table, not only that, but he tried to sit in between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, which not only grated on Kagome's nerves, but Sesshoumaru's too. Though Sesshoumaru tried to remain calm, he could tell that Kagome was about ready to throttle Kouga for being too forward, taking liberties that she or her mate did not give. Once he put his arm around her shoulders, Kagome lost it. She nearly clawed him to death, before Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as he purred to calm her.

"Kouga, I would strongly suggest that you keep your distance from _**my**_ mate, before I make you," Sesshoumaru growled at him, while trying to keep his beast, who was trying to break free to throttle Kouga himself, in check, as Kouga disappeared.

Once she was in Sesshoumaru's arms, Kagome almost immediately calmed down. Relaxing as she felt a rumble through his chest, purring that was meant to calm one's mate; she almost fell asleep, before she was back in her seat by Sesshoumaru's side as he wrapped his tail around her waist. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as she heard growling from behind her, and turned to see Kagura glaring in their direction, clearly not liking the situation. Glaring at Kagura, Kagome, her eyes going red, released a territorial snarl in the girl's direction, making her gulp.

"_Good, make the bitch understand that it's hands off!" her beast growled from within her mind._

Hearing Kagome snarl, he looked in Kagura's direction, apparently she was the cause of Kagome's anger at the moment and gave her an intimidating glare, that made her eyes go wide and her face pale. Gently rubbing Kagome's back, he got her to calm down, when he heard her purr, he knew that she was going to be okay, as she laid her head on his shoulder once again as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

After school that day, Kagome and Sesshoumaru started moving his things into her room. Her room was big enough that she could fit his desk in next to hers, so that he could have his own computer there. The only pieces of furniture left in his room when they were done were his bed and night stand. They were done in about in hour and were getting ready for dinner when Sango, Miyako, Hanako, and Kikyo came over to Kagome's house, and were surprised to see Sesshoumaru there.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Miyako asked, but it was Kagome who answered, "Inu youkai nature demands that when an inu youkai takes on a mate-to-be that they have constant contact with them, so Kaa-chan gave him permission to move in, though I think he just wanted to get away from Oji-chan."

"Chichiue can be very annoying," Sesshoumaru growled, "I didn't think that one person could be so annoying. Don't worry, this is only temporary."

"Until we can find a place of our own, right, Maru?" Kagome finished as he nodded. Shaking their heads, the others just sighed as Miyako said, "You called a Scout's meeting, Kagome?"

"Yes, you heard about the attack last night, didn't you?" Kagome replied with a serious look on her face.

"Of course," they answered.

"Luna told me yesterday that she sensed that more of the Negaverse has returned," Kagome continued, "and this latest attack confirms it. It seems that we are needed again, Sailor Scouts," as the others nodded.

"Did you know that besides Kouga we have two new kids in school?" Kikyo asked.

"No," the others replied before she continued, "They're in my Economic Arts class. Their names are Ann and Alan." Suddenly, Kagome shivered as she stood up, eyes wide, as she said, "Okay, I'm getting some serious Nega-vibes!" as she pulled open the curtains in the front window, to see a giant flower monster attacking, and draining the energy of her mother, brother, jii-chan, Shippo, and Rin, making her eyes go red as her beast fought to come to the surface, throwing her hand in the air, she shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" and transformed into Sailor Moon and ran out front door to help her family with the other Scouts and Sesshoumaru following her. As she dodged attacks from the monster, her fellow Scouts and Sesshoumaru weren't as lucky and soon the monster was draining their energy.

"Minna!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Don't worry about us, Sailor Moon," Venus said.

"Just go!" Mercury yelled.

"No! I won't leave you all here!" Sailor Moon shouted as she went to help them, but before she could, the monster trapped her and began to drain her of her energy and created a circle under her that began pulling her beneath the surface.

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru yelled, making Rin look at him and back to Sailor Moon with realization, "Kagome-neechan is … Sailor Moon! NEE-CHAN!"

"I'm coming, Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled, rushing forth and tried to pull Kagome out, however, she was soon sucked in as well. Noticing her grip was slipping, Kagome turned and looked right into Sesshoumaru's eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," before she lost her grip completely and disappeared.

"KAGOME!!" everyone yelled, Sesshoumaru's beast began whining. Everyone looked shocked, their best friend was gone!

"Nee-chan," Rin whispered through her tears.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled as he thrashed at his bindings, his eyes furious.

Meanwhile, Kagome was floating around in space with Luna in her arms.

"Oh, Luna, what should I do? My friends are in trouble, and I can't do anything about it!" she cried.

"Princess Noelle Serenity!" a woman's voice called out. Looking up, Kagome saw her real mother, Queen Serenity, floating in front of her.

"Oka-sama!" Kagome cried, "Am I dead?"

"No, we are within your soul," Serenity replied, "Thank you for still having need of me."

"Oka-sama, what can I do to help my friends?" Kagome asked urgently.

"The broach," Serenity said, as Kagome pulled out her transformation broach that she carried on her person at all times, as a bright flash of light, brought them to the palace of the moon, changing Kagome into Princess Noelle Serenity, as the Imperium Silver Crystal floated towards Kagome's broach.

"The Silver Crystal!" Kagome gasped, eyes widening.

"Your desire to protect your friends protected the Silver Crystal," Serenity explained, as the Crystal merged with Kagome's broach, changing it to a dark gray color with a white star and gem in each point, one blue, one red, one green, and one yellow.

"Just look at it, its beautiful," the Princess said.

"The Crystal has not yet regained its full strength, but in time, I'm certain that your desire to protect your friends will make the Crystal shine once again, and you will become the Moon Princess once again," Serenity said, before turning to Luna, "Keep an eye on her as you always do."

"Right," Luna said as she nodded.

"With the power in this locket, I can save my friends," Kagome whispered as she turned and walked away from Queen Serenity, but as she was about to leave, she turned and said, "I will make you proud, Queen Serenity, Mother," as she faded away.

Back on Earth, things were not looking too good for the Sailor Scouts. They, as well as Kagome's family and Sesshoumaru, were about to be sucked into a tree that the monster created as Artemis tried to battle for their freedom.

"This is no good," Artemis said tiredly, as a pool of light shoot into the full moon, "What was that?"

"For attacking my friends, I cannot forgive you," Kagome's voice sounded as she, in the form of Princess Noelle Serenity, and Luna appeared from a portal.

"The crime of attacking my friends and loved ones is unforgivable," Kagome shouted, holding up her broach.

"_Shout "Moon Crystal Power"," _Queen Serenity's voice sounded.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Kagome shouted, holding the broach in the air, as she once again transformed into Sailor Moon. The monster growled and attacked her again, but she dodged it and shouted, "Moon Tiara Magic!" throwing her tiara at the monster, but it had no effect on it.

"No way! It always worked before," she shouted, as the monster moved to attack her again, but she dodged it.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled.

"Hold on, guys, I'll save you!" Sailor Moon shouted, as she thought, "Those guys aren't going to last much longer. I have to think of something or we're all doomed!"


	10. Chapter 10

Far Away

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or any of the songs used in this FanFiction

Chapter 10: Making a Point

Dodging repeated attacks from the monster and unable to make an attack of her own, Sailor Moon was at a loss as to what to do. She wanted to save her friends and family, but she couldn't fight back. Then the monster attacked her physically, sending her crashing into the God Tree.

"_Princess Noelle Serenity!" _Queen Serenity's voice sounded once again, sending a scepter with a white and gray handle, and a medium sized silver ball on the top with small white wings on either side down towards her daughter.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon asked, looking up and seeing a vision of her mother.

"_This Moon Scepter shall aid you in your quest," _Serenity replied.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon replied, standing up and holding the scepter in front of her, shouting, "Moon Scepter, Elimination!" sending a boomerang like crescent moon at the monster, disintegrating it in seconds. With a sigh of relief, Sailor Moon ran to her friends who were released from the tree. Sesshoumaru had her in his arms within seconds.

"I thought that I had lost you again," Sesshoumaru whimpered in her ear. Smiling slightly, she replied, "I told you once, Sesshoumaru, you'll never lose me," hugging him back. Releasing him from the hug, she turned to the other Scouts and her family to see if they were alright, only to be tackled by Shippo and Rin who were crying.

"You scared us, Nee-chan!" Rin cried out as Kagome de-transformed and wrapped her arms around both children.

"It's all right, it's all over," Kagome said, soothingly, as she rubbed the children's back in a comforting gesture. Looking up at her friends, who had also de-transformed, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Kagome-chan," Sango replied with a smile, earning herself a smile in return. As the children had fallen asleep on her lap, Kagome carefully carried Shippo and Rin up to their room and put them to bed; as she tucked them into bed, she gave each child a kiss on the forehead. As she closed the door to their room, Kagome whispered, "Sweet dreams, little ones."

As she entered her room after the others had gone home, Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk, facing the computer. She noticed that he had logged on to his Messenger, and walked over to her desk and turned on her computer, and logged onto Messenger, to find that Inuyasha and Miroku were online and sent them a message.

AngelTemptress(Kagome) – hey boys what's up?

SilverPuppy(Inuyasha) – well, i'm about to go over to Miroku's house and throttle him

AngelTemptress – do i want to know?

SilverPuppy – not really

PervertedMonk(Miroku) – hey come on! u know it's true!

AngelTemptress – let me guess, he said something about Kikyo

SilverPuppy – yup, really Miroku don't put anything that has to do with my girlfriend and your hand in the same sentence

TheDevilWithin(Sesshoumaru) – i see the monk is being his usual perverted self

SilverPuppy – no duh!

AngelTemptress – i see that Sesshoumaru has decided to join the conversation, welcome

TheDevilWithin – Kagome, i am sitting not five meters from you, perfect tickling distance

AngelTemptress – oh, no! not the dreaded tickling! no really! don't even think about it, Maru, unless u want to sleep on the couch tonight!

TheDevilWithin – humph!

SilverPuppy – man! she's got him whipped!

TheDevilWithin – otouto, you want to die early!

AngelTemptress – Maru, lighten up! Yash, STOP TEASING UR BROTHER!

PervertedMonk – Kagome-sama is scary when mad!

AngelTemptress – damn straight!

DemonSlayer(Sango) has joined the conversation

DemonSlayer – hey guys!

AngelTemptress – hey Sango! Welcome

EnchanteDMiko(Kikyo) has joined the conversation

EnchanteDMiko – it took me forever to find u guys

AngelTemptress – hey Kiki!

EnchanteDMiko – what's up, Kags!

AngelTemptress – nothin' much except for scolding ur boyfriend

EnchanteDMiko – what did he do now?

AngelTemptress – picking on his brother again

TheDevilWithin – i can take care of myself, Kagome

AngelTemptress – if i didn't take care of Yash for u, u'd end up killing him

EnchaneDMiko – then i'd end up purifying u

AngelTemptress – which would make me kill her

PervertedMonk – man, what a chain reaction

EnchanteDMiko – tell me about it!

SilverPuppy – but then again i would like to see Aniki get beat up by my girlfriend, it'd be funny!

AngelTemptress – Yash, ur making Maru mad

SilverPuppy – is that bad?

AngelTemptress – unless u want my house destroyed then keep going

SilverPuppy – but i like making Aniki mad

AngelTemptress – and that is why u two hardly ever get along, stop it.

TheDevilWithin – now look who's whipped

AngelTemptress – Maru, ur not helping

TheDevilWhitin – what?

AngelTemptress – everytime he razzes on u, he makes u mad, and whenever u raze on him, it makes him mad

TheDevilWithin – that's the point

SilverPuppy – what he said!

AngelTemptress – but innocent people get hurt in the process

TheDevilWithin – how

AngelTemptress – it hurts our ears, especially mine, remember?

SilverPuppy – but it doesn't change the fact that picking on Aniki is fun

AngelTemptress – ur a lost cause

SilverPuppy – what! it's true!

DemonSlayer – Kagome-chans right, ur a lost cause

PervertedMonk – what Sango said, i feel sorry for u, Kikyo

EnchanteDMiko – y

PervertedMonk – u have 2 deal with Yash's mouth

EnchanteDMiko – tell me about it

EnchanteDMiko – proms coming up soon

DemonSlayer – i know! i'm so excited!

PervertedMonk – me too!

AngelTemptress – there he goes again

EnchanteDMiko – what about you, Kags? aren't you excited?

AngelTemptress – don't do prom dresses

EnchanteDMiko – but you'd look good in one

TheDevilWithin – yes! three against one, u lose, Kags!

AngelTemptress – and it's the couch tonight for u buster!

Sesshoumaru looked up from his screen to look at Kagome who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head, he turned back to the screen.

PervertedMonk – what'd she lose?

TheDevilWithin – Kags and i made a bet, that if everyone else said she'd look good in a prom dress that she'd have to go to prom with me

DemonSlayer – ooo, that means that Kagome-chan has to go shopping for a prom dress with us this weekend!

AngelTemptress – that's not everyone Maru!

SilverPuppy – she would

PervertedMonk – what Yash said

AngelTemptress – still doesn't count

TheDevilWithin – y not?

AngelTemptress – we forgot Hanako and Miyako

EnchantDMiko – they'd agree Kags! ur not getting out of it!

AngelTemptress – damn! stop laughing Maru!

PevertedMonk – what's going on over there!

AngelTemptress – Maru's moved into my house and now he's laughing at me!

TheDevilWithin – i can't help it if ur little situation is funny

AngelTemptress – then it's the couch for u for a month, buster!

TheDevilWithin – u can't make me

AngelTemptress – watch me

TheDevilWithin – u wouldn't dare

AngelTemptress – try me

SilverPuppy – what r they arguing about?

EnchanteDMiko – Kags is going to put up a barrier around her bed to make sure Sesshoumaru doesn't slip in with her

TheDevilWithin – ur evil

AngelTemptress – not as evil as u, fluffy evil

Kagome was giggling now as Sesshoumaru glared at her.

SilverPuppy – haha! that's funny! fluffy evil!

TheDevilWithin – don't ever call me that again

AngelTemptress – but that's what u r

AngelTemptress – fluffy

AngelTemptress – evil

TheDevilWithin – just wait till i get my hands on u

AngelTemptress – u have to catch me first

DemonSlayer – methinks they r having 2 much fun

PervertedMonk – Sango what do u want the color of ur dress 2 b

DemonSlayer – y do u want 2 know? u asking me?

PervertedMonk – actually yes

DemonSlayer – green i think, what about u Kiki

EnchanteDMiko – red, u Kags?

AngelTemptress – not going

TheDevilWithin – u lost the bet u have 2

AngelTemptress – try and make me

DemonSlayer – come on Kags it'll be a lot more fun with u there!

AngelTemptress – can't dance

TheDevilWithin – u were doing pretty well yesterday morning

AngelTemptress – Maru, make that two months!

TheDevilWithin – it's the truth!

SilverPuppy – wait a minute! did Kags just say that she can't dance!

DemonSlayer – yup!

SilverPuppy – that is such a lie!

AngelTemptress – Yash, unless u want to have children someday, keep ur mouth shut!

SilverPuppy – u can't scare me, Kags! she always tore up the dance floor when we were in middle school!

AngelTemptress – UGH! Yash! I'm going to kill u!

SilverPuppy – it's the truth! u were really good!

TheDevilWithin – i rest my case, now do i have to sleep on the couch?

AngelTemptress – yes

TheDevilWithin – O_O y?!

AngelTemptress – i haven't forgiven u yet

TheDevilWithin – just blame otouto-kun, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AngelTemptress – no!

EnchanteDMiko – give it up Maru. she won't cave

AngelTemptress – see, ha!

EnchanteDMiko – unless u tickle her to death!

TheDevilWithin – thanks Kikyo!

AngelTemptress – Kiki u traitor! Maru, don't even think about it!

DemonSlayer – i think a blue dress would look good on Kagome-chan

PevertedMonk – yeah! blue is a good color for Kagome-sama!

EnchanteDMiko – Kags, ur going to prom

AngelTemptress – no i'm not!

TheDevilWithin – yes u r

AngelTemptress – ugh! u guys r impossible! i'm going to bed!

AngelTemptress has signed off

EnchanteDMiko – good luck Maru!

TheDevilWithin – i'm going to need it

TheDevilWithin has signed off

DemonSlayer had signed off

SilverPuppy has signed off

EnchanteDMiko has signed off

PervertedMonk has signed off

Before Kagome could erect her barrier that would fend Sesshoumaru off, he caught her in a kiss.

"Ugh! How come every time he kisses me, I melt!" Kagome thought angrily

"_Because you love him, just forgive him already! You know that you'll miss him if he's not with you!" her beast whined._

"Am I forgiven?" he asked when he pulled away.

"For now," Kagome replied and Sesshoumaru got into bed and pulled her down with him. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her back until she was flush against chest.

"By the way, Kagome, you still have to go to prom with me," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear before falling asleep.


End file.
